Learn To Believe
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: AU. Sakura and Hinata were best friends, but one day they got lost from their parents and they stayed in the streets. A lady named Tsunade decided to take them in. They had to be entertainers in a entertainment-house. SasuSaku Romance/drama
1. Intoductions and Pasts!

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

Hi! Rinna-chan speaking here! I'm still writing "Genius: Honeymoon mission" I have not quitted that one yet, but I just had this great idea! Lady Inspiration came to me and I couldn't say no. Besides, all I ever wrote was NejiSaku, although I am a major SasuSaku fan! They are meant to be! So, I decided to use this plot Lady Inspiration gave to me and I made it a SasuSaku fic! Anyways this fic is going to be a Romance/Drama/Hurt; Comfort/Humor. It is after all a drama fic. Anyways the complete summary is this:

_AU. Sakura and Hinata were best friends, but one day they got lost from their parents and they stayed in the streets. A lady named Tsunade pitied them, and decided to take them in. They had to be entertainers in a entertainment-house. They were the main attraction because of their exotic looks. They grew up in that environment and made friendships there, but they also no longer believed that love existed. That's when some new and strange customers arrived. Will they finally learn to believe in love? SasuSaku and NaruHina slight ShikaIno and NejiTen._

I know! Big Drama right? But don't worry. I'll try to put in some humor. I just hope my staff doesn't go crazy on this fic too. Well, I'll also ask some guests to do the disclaimer. It's always much more fun with them. Today's guest is:

Nara Shikamaru!

Me: Hello, Shikamaru! How are you doing?

Shika: Troublesome. I don't want to do this Rinna-chan.

Me: If you do it already than you can leave and I won't bother you and you can have your oh so precious sleep or go cloud gazing.

Shika: Just answer me something.

Me: What?

Shika: Will there be any crazy, loud and angry blondes chasing me in this fic?

Me: Well, if Ino and Temari are on that list then…

Shika: Oh for Heavens no! I just want peace!

Me: I don't control them. T.T Only on the story… If they chase you on your free time, that's not my problem.

Shika: Oh Well, Rinna-chan does not own Naruto; after all it's too troublesome to own it…

* * *

**Fifteen years ago…**

There were two girls wandering on the streets. They could be no older than three years old. There were very exquisite. One, the shorter one, had short purple hair and long bangs framing her face. She was very pale and her eyes were lavender. She was very frightened and she held the hand of the other girl like a life line. The other girl was also very exotic on her looks. She had short neckline pink hair, and big viridian green eyes. She also had a big forehead and her skin was smooth and peachy. The two girls looked lost, and frightened.

Their names were Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, being Hinata the one with purple hair and Sakura, the pinkette. They had gotten lost from their parents three days ago and kept wandering in the streets since then. Some people that passed by took pity on them, and gave them food, but every time they tried to take them home or to an orphanage the girls refused saying that their parents would find them. It had already been three days since they were lost and Hinata was starting to give up. Sakura was always stubborn and would never give up, but her courage was faltering.

Hyuuga Hinata was actually five years old and she was the heir of the Hyuuga clan, a very powerful and wealthy clan. She had a perfect life and was Sakura's best friend since they were little babies. She befriended Sakura because of their mothers. Hikaru Hyuuga and Sayaka Haruno had been best friends and they were really happy when Hinata and Sakura also showed signs of great trust and friendship.

Haruno Sakura was also five years old, but she wasn't the heir of her clan. It was her older brother that was. She had instantly befriended Hinata, because she felt a sisterly love towards the girl. Each one looked for each other's back. When she got teased because of her large forehead Hinata told her not to be ashamed of it because it was unique and those people must have envy of her. She also looked after Hinata for Hinata was an extremely shy and selfless person, meaning that anyone could get whatever they wanted with her, therefore, Sakura always protected her from these people.

They went to the park the day they got lost, their mothers were there too. But they decided to play hide n' seek, and when they got tired their mothers weren't there. And so they waited. It had been night and nobody came after them, so they decided to go after them. They were little and did not know how to get to their houses so they stayed close to the park. Three days passed and here they were wandering through the streets.

That's when their lives would change. There was a woman that was watching them for some time. Sakura, sharp as usual noticed that. That woman had blond hair and honey eyes. But what really caught you attention when you looked at her was her chest. She probably had the biggest breasts ever known to men. Sakura grew suspicious and whispered to Hinata:

"Hinata-chan, that lady over there has been watching us."

"Yes, it's been quite some time now. She has been following us for the last fifteen minutes. Should we talk to her?"

"I guess… Come on. Let's do it."

"Ok."

The two young girls walked to the honey-eyed lady and asked:

"Why have you been following and watching us, miss…?" asked Sakura, being the bold one.

"My name is Tsunade, and I have been looking at you because you two are really pretty. Where are your parents? And what are your names?"

"M-my name i-is Hinata, and t-this is S-Sakura. We got lost from our mothers three days ago."

"And tell me, you've been on the streets since then?"

"Y-yes!"

"If I offered you housing, food, a family and a job, in the future, would you come with me?"

"Why are you offering these things for us? Why are you so nice?" inquired Sakura.

"Because you are very pretty and perfect for my business."

"W-we will go with you."

"Hinata! Why are you accepting?!"

"Because, we have nowhere to go, and our parents left us alone. She's a nice lady, and is offering us what we want and need."

"Fine, Hina. We will go with you."

**The Present…**

"HINA, SAKURA! Get your asses down here for breakfast! We need to do your rehearsal for tonight! It's your big day!" screamed a voice from the lower floor.

Hinata just turned in her bed and hid beneath the covers rambling about loud blondes. And Sakura just hid her head beneath the pillow.

"WAKE UP! LAZY GIRLS! Today is a new day!" three girls barged into their room. Two blondes and one brunette. One blond had her long hair in a high ponytail and the other had her hair in four little ponytails. The brunette used her hair in two buns.

The three girls were Ino, Temari and Tenten. Ino was born in the house. Her mother was a lover from the leader of the Yamanaka clan, a clan of great psychologists, and she brought her daughter to Tsunade when Ino was still a baby. Tenten was the daughter of one singer, and said singer did not want Tenten so she left her here. Temari was a different story. She ran away from her house when she was ten, and came here for shelter and ended working. They all in this entertainment-house but with different occupations. Tenten was the bartender, working at the bar; Temari was the maître, assigning clients to their tables. Ino was the one in charge of costumes and make-up, and Sakura and Hinata were the main attraction. They sang, danced and did plays. They were the main entertainers.

But "Konoha Koibitos" wasn't a whore-house it was an entertainment house. It was not just anyone that could actually have "fun" with the girls. Just a few selected and trusted customers usually only the ones that the owner, Tsunade, knew and trusted. Besides, they only got to get to bed if the chosen girl allowed. For our five girls, that place where they worked and lived was normal for them, because they grew there and they love Tsunade as their mother. And Tsunade also has a special attachment, especially for these five girls. They are the only ones allowed to live there.

"Oh you five come on, and stop playing. Tonight will be the new night. The night where Hinata and Sakura will do their first presentation of this new season." Said Tsunade.

"Oh yeah. We're going to do the Japanese themed songs this season, right Tsu-chan?" asked Hinata

"Yeah! This season will be so much fun! It's the first time we try a Japanese season! I bet it will be more fun than the cowboy season." Cheered Tenten.

Konoha Koibitos divided into seasons. Every three months the season changed. They would have one week of vacation and then go in the new season. Each season had a theme, and they already did loads of themes.

"Kakashi told me that he's bringing rookies with him, and that's why I want you girls to do your best!"

"Did he mention how many is he bringing?" asked Temari

Kakashi was one of their most loyal customers, but no one surpassed Jiraiya. That one was a total pervert, and although he was their most loyal customer and a childhood friend from Tsunade, he never got permission to touch the girls.

"He said he'd bring two. Two adoptive sons he has. But he also mentioned that his sons had lots of friends and that they could end up bringing their friends too, one day, so do your best!"

"You don't need to say that to us Tsu-chan, we are your best girls. You need to say that to the others." Remarked Ino.

"I know that, but I'm putting big bets on you five, especially on Sakura and Hinata, since they are still virgins. I never allowed one man in their beds."

"Why is that, anyway. I know that they are the main girls, but still…"

"Tenten, I never allowed because none of the guys that wanted them was their age. All were too old, and with you three, you got guys if not your age, one or two years older. And stop the chatting and go to work!"

"Yes, Tsu-chan!" the five of them said at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-.-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**At that same time in another place…**

"Boys, wake up, it's time for work."

"No… Five more minutes" said a blonde head.

"Wake up, dobe. Stop being lazy like Kakashi and Shikamaru."

"Shut up, teme. I'm not lazy. I'm just tired, because last night I was up until four in the morning."

"Yeah, playing videogame."

"Well, today you're only working until six, because we have an appointment at seven."

"We're not going to the doctor are we?" asked Naruto, now completely awake.

"No, we are going to somewhere much more fun."

"Where?" asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Konoha Koibitos."

"I'm not going there. I don't want to be in a whore-h…" but before Naruto could finish what he was saying Kakashi cut him off.

"Konoha Koibitos is anything but a whore-house, so watch your mouth!"

"Hn."

Kakashi was an old and single man. He never had a family, only friends. He found Sasuke and Naruto living alone in an old abandoned house. He decided to take them in because he needed company and mostly because he saw himself in them.

Sasuke was the only survivor of the infamous Uchiha clan. His brother was a psychopath and in a killing frenzy killed his parents. When he saw what he had done, he committed suicide, for he couldn't live with the guilt. Naruto's mother died in his birth and his father followed a little time later of cancer, leaving Naruto alone in the world. The two of them, Naruto and Sasuke, found each other and stayed together, until Kakashi found them. Now they are two handsome twenty year old bachelors.

Sasuke had a really pale face and dark hair and eyes. His hair was in a shape of a chicken's ass and his eyes were black and emotionless. He also had an ice cold heart, a family trait.

Naruto had blond hair and sky blue eyes; he also had masks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. Naruto was loud, obnoxious, dumb and very sociable person.

"Well, be home at 6:30 pm, so we can go there. I already made reservations with the owner so no skipping it!"

* * *

Wow! Quite a long chapter right? Well, this was just the introduction of the characters, or at least some of them. I hope you liked it! Leave your review!

By the way, Koibito means Sweetheart S2

Rinna-chan.


	2. Meeting with the boys!

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

I know! One chapter after another and so soon! It's because actually chapter 01 was much longer than that, but I decided to break it into chapter one and chapter two. I'm not writing Genius because I kind of have a little writers block about their trip, but don't worry, I'll overcome it soon, at least I hope… While that, I'll just keep writing this one!

Hey, please review on my chapters, and not only in one, but I'm not forcing you into anything! Just the fact that you are reading, already makes me happy! This one is a Romance/Drama SasuSaku fic and it also has a lot of NaruHina, but the main couple will still be SasuSaku!

This chapter is their first meeting with the boys (well, at least two of them) and their first presentation. The lyrics are the full form from Long Kiss Good Bye and the author is Halcali. It's the song of the new ending of Naruto Shippuuden. Last chapter was mainly to explain their pasts and what happened to them. Of course when the others come in, I'll break down to explain their past too.

The reason I broke chapter one in two is that I thought it would be better if their first encounter would have a chapter of its own, so that way I can put in more stuff!

Anyway, the guest of this chapter is…

Jiraiya! The Ero-sennin!

Jiraiya: I don't like when people call me that way –pouts-

Me: But you are a pervert!

Jiraiya: I'm not a pervert; I just like the company of ladies…

Me: I'll pretend I believe that…

Jiraiya: This way I won't do the disclaimer!

Me; Ok, Jiraiya you are not a perv. You are just a man, whos has needs, now please do the disclaimer…

Jiraiya: Alright! Rinna-chan does not own Naruto! And don't forget to buy the latest Icha Icha novel! It's a 200 page-one!

Kakashi: Where, where is it?

Me; I will just leave them to their own dirty business and on to the story!

* * *

**At Konoha Koibitos…**

"Come on girls! Make a line here and you will get your new costumes for this season! Remember my advices! And after you are dressed go to Panda-chan for her to do your hair, and after you are finished with Panda-chan, Kaze-chan will do your make-up" said Ino giving orders to the girls that had just arrived.

Each girl of this entertainment-house had a war name as they say. Ino's war name was Cosmos-chan, because of her favorite flower, Hinata's name was Hina-hime, because she was an heir, although never went to find her clan; Tenten's war name was Panda-chan because of her buns that made her look like a panda; Temari's war name was Kaze-chan because her specialty was her fan handling and Sakura's was name was Cherry-chan, because of the fruit that she so loved.

"Hey Cosmos-chan, what about mine and Hime's outfit?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, you two come last, our main attraction can't show up outside before the show! Besides, your outfits are much harder to put on, so you'll need my help! And your hairstyles and make-up are not easy too, and for the other girls don't be late, you'll have to go last!"

"Geez, thanks Cosmos-chan."

"Oh, you are always welcome, Cherry-chan!"

"Alright, all the girls come to the meeting room, I'll have to explain this season's news to those who still don't know or to those who forgot. And Kaze and Panda should already be ready, because we are opening in half hour." Came Tsunade's voice from the door.

"But we have to help Cherry and Hina!" fought back Tenten.

"Cosmos can do that now to your station, Panda, and you too, Kaze!"

"Yes, mama-san".

* * *

**At Kakashi's place…**

"I still don't want to go! I don't want to go there and have to watch shameless woman trying to have sex with me!" whined Naruto

"I hate to say it, but I agree with him. Isn't our fan-clubs enough trouble already?"

"Yeah! Besides, why do you want us to go so much? Can't go there alone anymore?"

"No, because I want you two to meet Tsunade, that is my old friend, especially her five prize girls."

"Prize girls?"

"Yes, girls that are just like you two. There is one who is a bastard daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, and her mother left her in Tsunade's care. There is one who is the daughter of that famous singer, Anko, who didn't want her daughter and also let her there. There is also another one who ran away at the age of ten. But the two wich I want you to meet the most, is two girls who got lost from their mothers when they were five. They wandered on the streets for some time until Tsunade found them and took them in. But she never told me their family names. The first one who I spoke is Cosmos, in the house; the second is Panda; the third one is Kaze; and the two last are Cherry and Hina-hime."

"Hn. Still didn't convince me."

"Fine I'll go. But just this time dattebayo!"

"Two against one, Sasuke, you lose. Go change your clothing."

When they arrived there, the doors were closed, but there were already four men waiting outside. One of them had long white hair, tied on his back and red markings on his face. The other had a toothpick in his mouth and had a bored look. The third one had a ponytail and a scar on his nose and he looked embarrassed, and the last one had a black hair in a bowl cut and big eyebrows. He wore a hideous green outfit. When he spotted them he yelled:

"Kakashi! You are late! And no excuses this time! Oh no! You brought your two kids! Two! I only brought one! That is Lee! It's no fair! You win again! But next time, I'll bring Lee's best friend. And we will match you"

"Where is Lee?"

"Right here!" Said a you men in his twenties that was identical to the weird guy that called Kakashi's name. "I have faith that I will captivate the attention of all young women with my youthful appearance."

"If we are in the same table as him, it's certain that no one will talk to us." Murmured Naruto

"Don't be so harsh kid. Besides, they only accept four at a table so there is hope." Said the man with the toothpick. "By the way, I'm Genma, the one with the scar is Iruka, the white-haired one here is Jiraiya, and the two weirdoes are Gai and Rock Lee."

"I heard that this season will be a Japanese themed season. Last season was fun. The elemental season. It was the best until now." Said Iruka with a happy face.

"Oh yes, Iruka, you are right! The ladies were so beautiful! Kaze-chan was wind; Cosmos-chan was fire; Panda-chan was earth; Hina-hime was water and the most beautiful of them all, dear Cherry-chan was light. Ah, I'll never forget their dance… It so matched their delightful personalities!"

"On that you are right Jiraiya, Cherry and Hime are the most beautiful of them all. Cherry totally dazzles me and I know that Iruka here, already tried with Tsunade to get to Cherry or Hime, but that woman is locking those two up! I heard that they are still virgins! The only two around here that Cherry actually likes the company are me and Kakashi here. She's so playful! Remeber that time that she got the toothepick from my mouth and your green jacket, Kakashi, and putted them on, saying she was Kakaenma. I laughed a lot. Before I liked her as a woman, but after that day, I see her as a sister. I come here sometimes just to check on her." commented Genma

"Sometimes, Genma? You should say everyday..."remarked Gai.

"I still haven't found one single men that caught Cherry's attention. Nor Hina's. I bet they are waiting for the right ones." wondered Genma

"Or maybe the sexiest ones." said Jiraiya, erupting laughs from everyone.

"Maybe young Sasuke here caches the attention of one of them, he is very handsome, I'm still to meet one woman that is Sasuke proof." brabled Kakashi

"Don't put me in this Kakashi."

And right at that time the doors opened letting the gentleman in.

* * *

**Inside Konoha Koibitos...**

"Hey, hey! Look at the guys Kakashi-san brought with him! God, that black-haired one is perfect!"

"Shoo! Mama-san does not allow us to spy on the customers through the window! And remember! You can only be sexually touched by a guy if mama-san allows it. And if you are jumping on his bones, than you're fired! No matter how hot he is! Remember what happened to Karin!" dismissed Temari.

"Ok, Kaze-chan."

"Everyone ready?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, mama-san!" replied them all.

"Kaze! Let the guys in!"

And Temari unlocked the doors and opened them. She was not surprised when Jiraiya bounced inside.

"Welcome to Konoha Koibitos! Watashi no Kaze des ga."

"Yo! Kaze-chan" they all greeted her.

"How many?"

"Make that 7."

"Names please, if you are not registered please register now."

"Jiraiya"

"Genma"

"Iruka"

"Gai, bringing in Lee."

"Kakashi, bringing in Sasuke and Naruto."

"Thank you. Jiraiya-san, Genma-san, Iruka-san and Gai-san can take their usual table, number 20. Lee-kun, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun will have to stay here and register. Kakashi-kun, I'll send them in to your table, number 7 when I'm finished with them."

"Thanks Kaze-chan, you are the best!"

"Don't let the others know. They get jealous..."

Temari then turned on to the three boys in front of her, and pressed a button on her table. Five minutes later, Tsunade walked in.

"Ah! So you two are Kakashi's, and you are Gai's."

"Yes, mama-san"

She kept watching them for fifteen minutes. After those minutes passed, Lee was squiming and Naruto, sweating. Sasuke just kept glaring at her, like if daring her to expell him.

"Proceed with the registration, they're clean."

"Yes, mama-san. Okay, now, I'll start with you Lee…"

Fifteen minutes later they were heading towards table seven. Kakashi was already there, talking to a platinum blonde, that had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Ah, Cosmos-chan, they're here."

The girl, which was Ino, looked at them. Her cerulean blue eyes seemed to pierce them. She walked up to Sasuke and started staring at him, like if trying to read his mind. They kept with their staring contest when Ino blinked.

"Hm, handsome, but not my type. Nah, maybe you'll get lucky with Panda-chan. But I'm sure that Cherry will hate you until the end of the night. She hates people like you. And you, Naruto, I believe you'll end up being here quite often! You'll be a good friend. Ah and you, Lee-san, are a freak."

And with that said she left the room, toward the back. Soon after she what seemed to be the entire female population of the house glided towards them offering their services. Kakashi dismissed them all. Suddenly a brunette, wearing two buns came up to them and said:

"Can I sit with you guys? Miko-chan has taken the bar duties this season and I'm free to walk around. Besides, I would like to stay in a table with people I know. And I don't want to stay at the Ero-Sennin's table because I'm not crazy. So please Kakashi-kun, let me sit here? Oh, and you in the black hair, that looks like you just swallowed a lemon, Cosmos-chan told me about you, so I'm not going to tell you off, I'll leave that to Cherry-chan. She'll do a better job."

"Sure, Panda-chan, I know you're not a fan-girl. You really think that Cherry will kill him?"

"It sounds like if you don't even know her! You're her favorite customer!"

"I am?"

"Who is that Cherry girl anyway? Why does everyone keep talking about her? And if she's going to chew teme's head off, than I like her already!" exclaimed Naruto, that surprisingly was quiet all this time.

Lee decided he would take a walk around the house to see if he could get some attention from some girl. And Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stayed at the table with Tenten.

"Hey Kakashi, I have to go. I have to do their hair and Cosmos is probably already freaking out because I'm not there."

"Say good luck for them, and say it's from me."

"Cherry-chan will love it."

And she walked to the back.

* * *

**In the back of the house…**

"Ino! I can't breathe! It's too tight!"

"Hang in there Sakura! Hinata is just fine, why do you have to whine?"

Sakura and Hinata were dressed in Kimonos that matched the color of their eyes. They were really short and ended at mid-tight. They had big bows on the back, which were the color of their hairs. The top of the kimono slipped of the shoulders exposing some neck and a bit of cleavage. They also had knee length boots that were black and had a big heel.

"Ino, I'm here to do their hairs."

"Just in time Tenten, I just finished dressing them."

"By the way, Saks, Kakashi-kun is here. He told me to tell you that he wishes good luck! He also brought two guys with him. They are hot, I have to say that, but one is unsociable, and the other, too sociable."

"I know, Ino told me about them. Sasuke and Naruto are their names. I will try to control myself if Sasuke comes pissing around me because he's with Kakashi-kun. But I don't guarantee anything."

"Actually, it seems that Kakashi wants you to send him to hell on that sweet way you do that people not only go to hell, but they get happy to do it."

"Come on you two, its show time! And good luck Hinata and Sakura."

"Temari is already announcing."

* * *

**On the stage…**

"Gentlemen, Thank you all, for coming! Tonight we'll have the season opening show! And they'll do what they do best! Sing and Dance! Now please put your hands together for the two stars of this house, of this evening, Cherry and Hime!"

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. The way these men were reacting was it like it was some worldwide superstars that were going to perform in that stage. Honestly what will they do? Striptease?

Naruto was really excited. That place was awesome! The girls were pretty and nice and he felt like if they actually liked him instead of lusting toward him. Well, at least that Cosmos girl and that Panda girl did… I wonder who this Cherry girl is, everyone talks about her… And she must be something to make teme go take a hike…

And then all lights except the stage lights went off. And smoke got on stage. They could see two figures in the midst of the smoke, but they could not see them clearly. Then, as if a sudden wind blew, all the smoke disappeared, leaving two women on stage.

The woman on the right had waist long bubblegum pink hair and it was up in a neat bun that had two chopsticks with cherries painted on them. She wore a green kimono with a pink bow. She had knee length black boots. Her lips were painted a deep red and her eye shadow was green.

The woman on the left had long purple hair that went to her back and it was loose with a white tiara on it. She wore a lavender kimono with a purple bow on it. She also had knee length black boots. Her makeup was very similar to Sakura's but she had blue eye shadow instead.

They were facing the crowd, the microphones in one hand and the other hand was pointing to the crowd. Sakura, in the right, had her mike, in the right hand, and Hinata that was in the left, had her mike, in her left hand.

Then Sakura spoke:

"Minna-san, Okaeri! Watashi wa Cherry-chan des ga!" and she smiled to the crowd

"Matashita Gomen nasai! Watashi no Hina-hime des!" and she winked.

"And welcome to the Japan season!" They said both at the same time.

(Italics = Sakura and Bolds = Hinata)

_condowa itshu aerucanatte sonna cao shite yoku ierutte_

**omootetayo nandedarou**

_nanimo kini naranai furishite_

_iiwake surunara kikuwam somade _

**nagaatetaikara**

_moo kao mo mitakunai meguro ga wazoi _

_arienai tenkai odoru keitai_

_good bye me-ru naraba wasuretai_

_honmitai ba docca kietai _

_anityme shiaberisugui na KY _

_'tirari' meseru tshuyogarina ''I CRY''_

_namida no kouca wa dorekurai?_

_**watashi nari ni aisaretai **_

_**ahurelunoni kimi ga mienai **_

_**nidoto kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda**_

_**tshutaetainoni umai kotoba miatarani watashi tabun**_

_**uso demo ii noni ''ikanaide''demo ienaiyo**_

_kushami suruto deru renna koe to_

_''kushakusha'' ni warau busaiku na kao _

_tomaranai ace, me o kusuru kuce_

_douce tshumaranai aitshu no tokusei_

_nitemo tshukanai hutari no style _

_mudani shy sensu wa ienai_

_uso tshuku toki no hukumiwarai _

_uzai tokkun barebare mendokusai_

_tamatama kareshi ga inai taimingu de_

_himatshubushite donohou ni itte_

_tomodati nimo iiwake shittete masaka_

_watashi ga oikaketeru nande?_

**tshumaranai jooku wa itshumo kudokumademo tshutshuku**

**akiaki na tooku wo sonotabi looku condo wa watashi kara matteru**

_**watashi nari ni aisaretai ahuleru noni kimi ga mienai**_

_**nidoto kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda **_

_**tshutaetai noni umai kotoba miataranai watashi tabun**_

_**usodemo iinoni ''ikanai de''mo ienaiyo**_

**niguiiteta te ga hanaretara kimi wa itshuca wasuretchauno**

**watashi no koto**

_**watashi nari ni aisaretai ahuleru noni kimi ga mienai**_

_**nidoto kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda**_

_**tshutaetai noni umai kotoba miataranai watashi tabun**_

_**usodemo iinoni''ikanai de''mo ienaiyo**_

When the song ended, the crowd went crazy. Everybody was up cheering, clapping, wolf whistling, stomping and whatever you can imagine, well, everybody with the exception of Sasuke, who was still seated and had his arms crossed. Naruto and Lee were screaming:

"I love it! Marry me! Look at me here! Send me a kiss!"

They got out of the stage and went in the directions of the table. Then every person in every table was shouting for them to com sit on their table, but they already knew what table they wanted, and they headed directly to it. And the table they sat on was Kakashi's table. Sakura sat between Kakashi and Sasuke and Hinata sat between Lee and Naruto.

"So, Kakashi-kun, what do you think of this season's opening? Was it good? It was really difficult to perform in these kimonos, they are so tight, and I nearly couldn't breathe!" rambled Sakura.

"You were great, Cherry. One of your best performances, and you were very good too, Hina. And to imagine that you Cherry, hated to sing and you Hina, that was really shy, turned out in this I'm proud!"

"Hn. No biggie, this performance was regular, nothing much. It wasn't enough to capture my eye."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke, that you have a stick shoved so deep in your ass, that you can't even see the good things. I do not envy you."

Sasuke rose suddenly and had an angry expression on his face.

"Wow, couldn't sit any longer? Was it that deep up?" said Sakura smirking

"You are annoying."

"And you are an egocentric, self-centered, ice cold hearted bastard." And with that she left the room and went in the back. When he sat back down, a chopstick cam flying towards his direction and craved itself in the cushioned seat. Sasuke picked up and recognized to be the one that was on Cherry's hair. Hinata noticed it too and started laughing really loud. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Hinata with a dumbfounded face. Kakashi was just smirking.

"What the hell…?" asked Sasuke.

"I'd bring that next time you come here, otherwise, you're going to get hell from her." Said Hinata. She too got up and said before leaving: "See you next time, Naruto-kun, Lee-san, Kakashi-kun, and Sasuke-san." And left.

"What is that chopstick teme won? Kakashi? Is it something bad? Or something good?"

"It depends. That means he's Cherry's property. Meaning that he has to obey every one of her needs while in this establishment but it also means that no other girl is allowed to touch him."

"Aw, man, I wanted that chopstick! I wanted to obey to Cherry's needs… And that also meant that no girl could touch me so no fangirls are coming near!"

"How long?"

"One week, Sasuke. You will have to come here every day for one entire week." 'And she is going to make his life hell… Now that will be a fun sight.'

* * *

Finshed! Finally! So what do you think?! Please leave your review! And Sasuke is now Sakura's personal slave! Conflicts are coming… Look out for the next chapter! The title is:

"A week of slavery from the devil."

See you all next time! Love ya!

P.S.: "Watashi no/wa Hinata des ga" means: I am Hinata.

"Minna-san, Okaeri" means; Welcome home, everybody!

"Matashita Gomen nasai!" means: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Rinna-chan.


	3. Sasuke discovers Sakura!

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

I hope your holidays have been good! Mine was nice. Sorry for not updating before, but I was just doing some planning for this story. I was also working on my other story, Genius, and I should say it took me sometime. If you are a SasuSaku fan, you should really check it out! You know what is really funny, 300 people already visited this story, but I only got 6 reviews! I do accept anonymous reviews, you know. But I am not forcing you to do anything; I am just saying that a review would be very nice! Well, this chappie, Tenten's koibito will appear! Oh, just another thing, Gaara, is not Temari's brother; Kankuro is Temari's brother, O.K.? So Gaara will have another part on this story. This chapter will have drama! This chapter's song will be Lie-Lie-Lie from Dj Ozma. It's the ending song from the Naruto Shippuuden movie. Well, without further delay, let me introduce this chapter's guest:

Maito Gai.

Me: Hey, Gai!

Gai: Hello, Rinna-chan, Oh, how the power of Youth flows on you!

Me: Err, thanks. Can you explain why on the English dub, of Naruto your voice has a Texas accent?

Gai: Ask them.

Me: T.T Okay, well please do the disclaimer.

Gai: Yosh! If I do not do the disclaimer, then I will run 10,000 laps around your building!

Me: Gai, just do the disclaimer.

Gai: Did Kakashi already do the disclaimer on a story?

Me: Yes, on Genius.

Gai: Kakashi, my eternal rival, we are now tied! I did on this story first, but you did first on Genius, so we are tied! Oh, but I will do a better job, and people will like me best, because of my charisma!

Me: -calls Kakashi-

-Kakashi poofs- Yo!

-Gai continues to ramble- And because I have…

Me: Kakashi, can you do the disclaimer pwease? –Does puppy face-

Kakashi: Yare, Yare. Rinna-chan does not own Naruto, if she did; Lee would go to "Extreme Makeover" and come back being a taijutsu hottie. Okay, I did it, can I go back to read Icha Icha?

Me: sure!

-Gai finally notices and does anime tears- Noooooooo! You beat me yet again!

Kakashi: Oh, Gai you are here too? Did not see you. Bye! –Poofs out-

Me: Onto the story!

-Gai keeps crying at the background-

* * *

**At Konoha Koibitos…**

"Oh my god! Sakura, you meanie, I can't believe that you made Uchiha Sasuke your slave! I made that rule for two reasons: the first is for you to have exclusive rights over one man or for you to impede your enemy to get him. But you, Sakura, have surpassed all my thought, and are using it for torture!"

"Oh, Thank you Tsunade-mama. I know I am usually nice and full of happiness, but I simply hate jerks like him!"

The six women were sitting on a table at the morning. They were having breakfast and talking about last night's happenings. The six women that were sitting on that table were: Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino. They were talking about Kakashi's boys.

"Hina-chan, I knew that you thought that blond guy was cute!"

"Ino-chan, he was not cute, he was loud, obnoxious, and stupid. But he had looks."

"Ha! Ino was right!"

"Girls, enough. Today Gai will bring a friend of Rock Lee. He said his name was Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Neji?!" inquired Hinata and Sakura at the same time.

"Why you ask? You two know him?" asked Tsunade

A fit of giggles was her only response. Tenten was curious and she reforced Tsunade's questions.

"Well, we did know him. He was Hinata's cousin, and my young rival. I pranked him a lot, it was so funny! And the best part is that he could never prank us back, because he was a branch family member and Hinata-chan was the heir."

"His reactions were the funniest! He was always so proud of his hair, because he had a long smooth hair. So Sakura-chan putted pink hair dye on his shampoo once, but it was the day we were having a sleepover and Sakura-chan's brother was there, but he used the shampoo first so he got his hair pink! But the best part was that Neji-nii-san got mad, but Ga…"

Sakura suddenly rose from her seat and left the kitchen without a word. Hinata rose and ran after her.

"Sakura-chan, you still miss him?"

Sakura was crying a lot and said: "Yes, Hina, I miss him a lot."

"Is that why you hate Sasuke-san? Because he remembers you of your brother sometimes?"

"Hina, can you tell Tsunade-mama that I'm going out? I need to get out of here."

"Sure, see you later, Sakura-chan; remember that I love you, sister."

"I love you too, Sister Hinata." And with that Sakura left the building.

* * *

**On the market, at downtown…**

Five boys were walking around the market place. They were very different. Two of these five boys we already know, they are Naruto and Sasuke. The other three we don't know their names. One of them had waist long chocolate hair that was secured in a hair band three inches before the end he had Hinata's eyes. The other, had a pineapple shaped head, because of his spiky ponytail he had dull brow eyes and he walked in a very lazy way. The last one had short irregular red hair, he had a kanji written on his forehead; he also had green eyes, that had a dark eyeliner.

Their names are Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Gaara.

The five boys were in the market searching for cherries for the wife of their boss that was pregnant and suddenly had a cherry craving. They went to the market because it was closer to their working place.

"Why don't we split up? This way we will cover more area and we will find Kurenai-sama's cherries faster." Said Neji.

"It's so troublesome but okay. Sasuke will go north, Naruto, south, Neji, east, Gaara, west and I will stick around here, where will be our meeting spot."

"You are lazy as always Shikamaru, why do you get to stay here while we go around, dattebayo?"

"Because it's my plan."

"But it was my idea." Remembered Neji.

Gaara and Sasuke didn't even stop to argue and just left in their designed locations. Sasuke was fidgeting with Sakura's chopstick and thinking. 'Who is that girl? And why does she think she has the right to slave me? Like if I am ever going back to that stupid place, just to be her slave. And she is so… So… So… Wait? Has that girl has pink hair?'

He was walking and thinking and then he saw a girl that had a long and wavy pink hair. 'What are the odds of two or more people having pink hair?' She turned around and he saw those eyes, those emerald pools that were carved in his memory.

She was looking for her favorite comfort food, cherries, on the downtown market. She was there because the odds of bumping into a client so far from the establishment were few. She was looking at some flowers, but none of them were cosmos or sakura flowers so she decided to leave that stand. She turned around to see the last person in the world that she expected to see. 'Those onyx eyes, that face, that chicken ass hair…'

He walked up to her, with her chopstick still on his hands and said:

"What are the odds, of finding you here?"

"I am just looking for cherries."

"Me too."

"Liar, you can't be looking for cherries!?"

"Is it forbidden by law that I look for cherries for my boss's wife?"

"Oh, sorry, I just thought it was a pick up line."

"You did not think I was flirting with you?"

"You are right, you don't flirt, because you have an ice cold heart."

"Ice cold hearts can flirt, but I would not flirt with you."

"Of course not, because why would you do that? You still have my chopstick on your hand." She remarked with a smirk.

"I was going to return it."

"It's a gift, Uchiha; you can't simply return it because you want to."

"How do you know my last name?"

"You gave it at the registration, yesterday. Not that I care, I just use it because I don't want to give you the grace of me using your first name!"

He wanted to take this conversation to somewhere more comfortable and private than the middle of the market so he grabbed her elbow and started pulling her to a bench near a tree.

"Listen here, Cherry, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I would like to know the reason!"

"My name is not Cherry, that is just my war name."

"Then what is your real name?"

"Sakura."

"No family name?"

"I do have a family name, but that is not your business."

"Why? You can call me Uchiha, but I can only call you Sakura?"

"What families do you know?"

"Hyuuga, Nara, Uzumaki, Hatake, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Mitsashi, Sarutobi and those are my closest acquaintances. Ah, there is the Haruno clan too. Gaara is one of my best friends."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard about the Haruno clan and Gaara.

"Well, I am still not going to tell you my family name, otherwise…"

"What?"

"I-I can't…"

And Sakura started crying. Sasuke, wich had never been in a position wich a "stranger" woman meets you in a market, you ask her family name and then she starts crying, is one he never been. So he decided to make her stop crying and talk about something that would make her feel better.

"So… What about those cherries?"

"You are right, I need them, they are my comfort food. Thanks, Sasuke."

They walked around the market place, and then they finally found those cherries. He bought his and tried to be nice to Sakura, by buying her's but she refused.

"Do you want to meet my friends? Naruto will be there and Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara too."

"Ah, sorry, Sasuke, but no. I have to get going now. But don't think that because you are nice to me now, you won't get a hard time tonight. I will be expecting you, slave. And if you try to skip the day, I will have to go to your house. And yes, I do know where you live. See you tonight, Uchiha Sasuke."

She mixed herself with the crowd surrounding them and disappeared from his sight. He walked back to the meeting point, the cherries in his hand. He found that Shikamaru and Gaara were already there. He gave the cherries to Shikamaru and turned to Gaara.

"Do you have an ex-girlfriend named Sakura?"

"No." was his short reply.

"Because I know a Sakura that every time I say your name gets to the verge of tears."

"The only Sakura I knew, was my little sister, Haruno Sakura, but I don't have news from her for fifteen years. I believe she is dead."

"How is she like?"

"Sakura-chan had the most beautiful green eyes. They looked like two deep pools of emeralds. She also had the most weird hair color ever, but it only gave her charm. Her hair color was pink. She also had a huge forehead, that everyone teased, but it only made her prettier."

"You talking about that little pink haired demon, that is your sister, Gaara?" said Neji, entering in the conversation. "Do you remember when she putted pink hair dye in my shampoo?! Thank god you used it before me, but you hair was pink the same way. I really miss her, even though everything she did to me, she and my cousin, she was my friend."

'His eyes… It's the same eyes that other girl had. Are those two the two missing girls from their families? I have to go today and find out.'

"Why do you suddenly have an interest in my sister Sasuke?"

"I don't. I just met a girl named Sakura." he lied

"Well, Sakura is a common name."

"I just have one question about your sister. Did she like cherries?"

"A lot."

* * *

**At Konoha Koibitos…**

"Hinata! Come here, now!" Temari shouted from her spot.

Hinata ran over there to find Temari peeking on the window.

"Hinata, that guy, he has the same eye color that you have!"

Hinata looked out of the window and saw her cousin, Neji. She recognized him and ran inside the building after Tsunade.

Tsunade-mama, we have a problem. My cousin is here! He will recognize me and Sakura!"

"Put contacts on, Hinata, and tell Sakura to say to him that her hair is not naturally pink."

"Ok."

**30 minutes later…**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji were sitting at table 7. Naruto was bragging about how Cherry was pretty. Sasuke was glancing around, trying to reach Sakura before Neji could see her. Neji had a look that said: 'I want to die, better yet, kill.' And Kakashi was analyzing Sasuke's nervousness. That's when Tenten came to do a recon mission.

"Hey, Lemon-face, Blondie, and Shampoo-advertiser!"

"Who the hell did you just call Shampoo-adviser, bun-head."

"Watch your mouth or I'll cut your hair!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Tenten glared at him, but then, Temari announced the performance of tonight.

Sakura and Hinata were dressed in guy's attire. Sakura had her hair up, and hidden under a hat. She also had a smoking on. But her smoking only served to entice her features. Hinata had the same smoking that Sakura had and she had sunglasses on. This time their mikes were in a support.

They walked over to them and said the same greetings of the previous night. Sasuke was relieved. If Neji did not discover their identities, then his plan would work.

"Italics = Sakura Bold = Hinata)

_**Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie**____**Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie...**_

_She says Good-bye_

_Yokan ha shiteta yo daitai_

_in the twilight_

**I say Good-bye**

**Naki koto nan ka ha NANSENSU**

**GAKI ja nai**

_kimi ga naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)**

_**Lie Lie Lie**_

_boku ha shitta_ **(shitta)**

_aida no koida no kankei nai_

_She says Good-bye_

_wakare mo e ni naru AKUTORESU_

_in my eyes_

**I say Good-bye**

**tame ikuderu hodo kirei na**

**in the moonlight**

_sara ni naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)**

_**Lie Lie Lie**_

_dakara itta_ **(itta)**

_nikui kedo mendou ku sai BAIBAI_

**Adios mi amore**

**Never mind ii Vibes**　**Kyuomo EDEN no machi ni kuridashite One dive**

_**Kudara nai tokoshie no Midnight**_

**My life****itsuka ha My wife**

**doboketa yume no tanoshishida na zangai**

_**Awai**____**Amai**____**oretachi no Archives**_

**imi nante nai wake nante nai**

_Oh nanka tari nai nanka tari nai kimi ga mou inai_

_Oh yappa tari nai yappa tari nai kimi ga mou inai_

_kanari naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)**

_**Cry Cry Cry**_

_Boku ha naita_ **(naita)**

_Honto ha kimi shika inai inai inai_

_Oh tada naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)** _naita_ **(naita)**

_**Cry Cry Cry**_

_Boku ha Liar_　**(Liar)**

_**Lie-La-La Lie-La-La Lie Lie Lie**_

_**Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie**____**Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie...**_

_**Lie Lie Lie...**_

Everyone was clapping and whistling. This performance was good. Sasuke did not lose time and went straight to Sakura. He requested a talk with her. She dragged him to a quiet place.

"I know who you are. You and your friend."

* * *

Ha! Cliffie! Alright here is a cliffhanger for you! Sasuke already knows! And what is his plan? Hey, to make things better or worse, I'm going to give you a sneak peek:

"_We are happy with our lives here! We can't just go back and pretend nothing has happened! This is what we want. What do you want from us?"_

"_I don't want anything from her, but something from you Haruno Sakura. I want my freedom."_

"_Haruno Sakura?" said a third voice._

Stay happy with that! Now review, and next chapter will come sooner!

Me, Gai and Kakashi: Please review!


	4. All is set? But not over!

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

Sorry for taking so long for an update! I have noticed that so many people read my story but so few leave reviews! I am only getting like 3 reviews for chapter! Readers, why can't you be like Tobi, be a good reader, and leave some reviews for me! They make me smile!

Ah, the song of this chapter will be the ending song of the first Naruto movie, Home Sweet Home.

How did you guys like the cliffy of last chappie? Did it eat your brains alive? Well, anyway I wanted to thanks

Sayaka Uchiha

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

For the fact that you two reviewed for last chapter! So to give you my thanks…

Uchiha Sasuke:

Sasuke: Thank you both of you for being such nice people and reviewing. You have no idea how happy she was. She even stopped bugging us.

Me: See? Even Sasuke-kun is here to say thanks! Now, Sasuke-kun, since you are already here, can you do the disclaimer?

Sasuke: I only came here to say the thanks because you said that if I did not come you would show everyone that photo!

Me: Ah! Well, if you do not do the disclaimer, I will kill all of your supplies of tomatoes for a year! No tomatoes for a year Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: NO! I'll do it! Give me back my tomatoes!

Me: Than do the disclaimer, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: You are a hypocrite! You even call me Sasuke-kun!

Me: Thank you. Now disclaimer? –Grabs tomato and starts eating it very slowly-

Sasuke; Rinna-chan does not own Naruto. Thank god, because otherwise she'd torture us all to hell and I would quit this job!

Me: Here, have your tomato.

-Sasuke takes the tomato and starts hugging it while crying-

Me: Onto the story!

* * *

**Last chapter…**

_**Everyone was clapping and whistling. This performance was good. Sasuke did not lose time and went straight to Sakura. He requested a talk with her. She dragged him to a quiet place.**_

"_**I know who you are. You and your friend."**_

* * *

**At the back of Konoha Koibitos…**

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I know who you really are, your family, your friends, and your clan."

"You are lying, Uchiha!"

"Am I know, Haruno Sakura?"

"What are you going to do to us? Tell us in? Send us back to our clans?"

"Who knows?"

Now he had her pinned to a wall, he had his arms on both sides of her, preventing her escape.

"We are happy with our lives here! We can't just go back and pretend nothing has happened! This is what we want. What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from her, but something from you Haruno Sakura. I want my freedom."

"Haruno Sakura?" said a third voice.

Both Sasuke's and Sakura's heads whipped at the stranger that had just arrived at the scene.

"N-Neji…" she whispered.

"So, Sakura-chan, it has been a long time since I've seen you. We all thought that you were dead."

"Back off, Hyuuga. I'm not letting her go."

"What do you want with her, Uchiha? I have much more important issues to talk to her."

"I can't be more important than my freedom, besides, I got here first."

"I don't care about your stupid freedom! I want to know where Hinata is!"

"I am here, nii-san." Said a fourth voice, Hinata's voice.

Hinata had took her sunglasses and contacts off, showing her trademark Hyuuga eyes.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here? In this place?"

"Do not offend the place that took me in, when Sakura-chan and I were left in a park, fifteen years ago!"

While the two cousins were arguing Sasuke and Sakura were also solving their own business.

"Well, now Hyuuga knows, so my threat is less effective. But it still works for your own clan."

"What do you want from me?"

"You say that your life is here, that you love this place and does not want to leave, well do you think that if your family knew, you would stay here?"

"Please don't do that!"

"All I require is a simple thing from you, something I am sure you can give to me."

"What? I'll do anything!"

"I want my freedom back."

"What?"

"You enslaved me with that stupid chopstick of yours; I want to be free again. I do not want to come back here again!"

"So you are threatening me like that just because of something so silly? Fine, I will give your so said freedom. You don't need to come back here, ever again! Now you will promise me that you will tell no one about this."

While that let's see the cousin's argument.

"You could have come home, Hinata-sama! We were all so worried about you!"

"I was only five! The Hyuuga compound is five miles away from the city! How did you expect me to get there? Hail a cab?"

"Hinata-sama, why are you talking like this? What ever happened to the shy and adorable little Hinata?"

"I grew up! I had to work to live here! I learnt to get away from my shyness and I became bold! I can sing, I can dance and I can perform!"

"Why did you not call us when you came here?"

"Because before I came here, I spent three days walking in the streets with Sakura, until Tsunade-mama, brought us in! She offered us food, housing, jobs and a family!"

"Are you saying that you are happy here?"

"Yes! I can't just go back and pretend nothing has happened! I have memories here! Tenten, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Tsunade, my friends! They helped me through all the good and bad moments! Much more than anything you ever did! If I stayed back home, I would have been educated to be an heiress and would never have a life of my own!"

"But I don't understand how you wish to stay here!"

"Hyuuga Neji, there is no other way."

"Of course there is!"

"No. Hyuuga Neji, you have to obey me, for I am the heiress of the main family, and you are a branch member! Therefore I command you! You are not allowed to say a word of this to anyone, without my authorization! If you dare to disobey, you will be banished from the Hyuuga family with no coming back!"

"If you put is that way, Hinata-sama, I shall not disobey you. But I will come here every night to make sure you are okay."

"Good, it will be good to be with you again Neji-nii-san!"

And then Sasuke and Sakura joined them.

"Hina-chan, will Neji-kun tell about our secret to anyone?"

"No. He is bound by his honor of duty to me. Will Sasuke-san tell anything?"

"If he does, I will go to his house and make sure that he will be my slave for life!"

"If I do, you will be back to your clan."

"I will enslave you anyway!"

"Don't you two girls think we should tell about this for at least one more person?"

"Who, Neji-kun?"

"Your brother, Sakura-chan, Gaara."

"No! Gaara will just make me come back!"

"I don't think so. He misses you so much, that if he has an option to see you again, I believe he will do anything." Said Sasuke.

"How do you know?"

"I have my means."

"Fine, then you will talk to him, Mr. I-have-my-means."

"Only because it will be a favor to my friend."

"That happens to be my brother!"

"I think you two should leave now. It's already closing time. Come tomorrow, and bring Sakura-chan's brother."

"Hinata-sama, can I ask you something?"

"First, drop the sama, second, you can."

"Are you and Sakura-chan still… virgins?"

Sasuke that was leaving, when he listened the question, stopped to hear.

"Of course we are! This is not a whore-house, but an entertainment one!"

And so the two men left, leaving Sakura and Hinata behind, and Sasuke still carried Sakura's chopstick with him.

* * *

**In a café, at lunch time…**

Sasuke was sitting on a table waiting for Neji and Gaara to arrive, he had only invited Neji because he needed someone to back up his story. Neji and Gaara arrived together and went to Sasuke's table.

"Hey, Sasuke, so what do you need me here? It seems that Neji already knows what you are going to say."

"Well, it's a touchy subject. Someone sent me here actually."

"Who would be that someone that could make you be a message boy, Sasuke?"

"Someone important to you."

"Spit it out now. No breaks."

"I know where your sister is. She is still alive and not dead."

"You are lying!"

"Actually, he's not. I saw her too. Yesterday, she was with my cousin, Hinata."

"But I thought, she died! We all thought she died that day! Our mothers disappeared, we still don't know who took them, and we thought they killed the girls!"

"It appears they did not. They ran away and wandered on the streets for three days until this woman, Tsunade took them in."

"Where is she?"

"She has been at Konoha Koibitos for the past fifteen years. Although she only started working there two years ago."

"At that entertainment house? Grandfather used to go there but he never saw her!"

"When was the last time you grandfather went there?"

"Ten years ago."

"She had ten years at that time. I do not believe Tsunade-san would expose her to that at that age."

"I want to see her! I will take her back home!"

"Ah, now that's the problem." Butted Neji. "You can only see her in one condition."

"What? I will do anything!"

"The conditions Sakura established were that you can see her and visit her anytime, but you are not allowed to say that to anyone. You are not allowed to take her back home. Otherwise she and Hinata will disappear again!"

"I will not say a word about this to anyone I swear. I'll do anything to see my dear Saki-chan again."

"Well come today with us to Konoha Koibitos, she'll be performing." Invited Neji

"'Us', Hyuuga? I am not going!"

"You have to. Gai did not cover me to bring in new people, so you will have to do it. Kakashi covered you, so you have to go for you to bring him in."

"And here I thought I would never have to step foot there again."

"Why?"

"Because, your sister keep pestering me! First time we met, I did not know she was your sister, do you know what she told me? She told me that I had a stick shoved up my ass so deep, that I could not see the good things in life! And then when I rose, she said that it was so deep that I could no longer sit!"

To Sasuke's surprise, Gaara and Neji started laughing so much that they cried.

"That is Sakura-chan for you alright! She never got tired pranking us!" they said between tears and laughter "Why do you think so many people love her?"

Sasuke just sat there looking at his two friends, when a blonde blur attacked.

"TEME! I just saw her, her and her friends! I saw Cherry-chan, Hina-hime, Kaze-chan, Panda-chan and Cosmos-chan! They are coming here!"

"What?"

"Cherry is Sakura's war name, and Hina-hime is Hinata's war name, the dobe just does not know that their real names are Sakura and Hinata." Explained Sasuke.

As Sasuke finished what he said, the five girls came in. They were all wearing the same dress, just in different colors. The dress was a strapless one that came to their knees and the bottom rose when they turned. Sakura's dress was green, Hinata's was lavender, Tenten's was brown, Ino's was cerulean blue and Temari's was a orange one. They were all wearing black flats that had toe bows. All of them also had their hair down and were wearing tiaras that were the same color of their dresses but they had a little black bow on the right side. Needless to say they were beautiful.

Gaara and Neji were completely dumbstruck. The five woman looked in their direction and Ino dragged them there.

"Yo! Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and cute red haired guy!"

"Ino-chan, the cute red haired guy is my brother." Sakura said and Gaara grinned. Neji was happy, Naruto was dumbstruck and Sasuke wanted to disappear. Gaara suddenly tackled Sakura to the gound and they started laughing.

"Nii-san! It's been so long, nii-san, I missed you."

"You bet on that, Gaa-kun, she cried a lot."

"It's like if you didn't miss Neji-kun. Nii-san, are you coming tonight?"

Gaara helped sakura up and they all sat on the table. The seating arrangements were like this. (It's a round table left to right.) Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Ino, an empty chair and Temari next to Sasuke. They were all talking and laughing when a guy with a pineapple shaped head came inside. Naruto yelled at him:

"SHIKAMARU! OVER HERE!" while waving his hands and hitting Ino and Tenten on their heads. On response, the both of them bumped his head. Shikamaru came and sat on the empty chair besides Ino and Temari.

"So, boys, are you all coming to our show today? Sakura and Hinata will be singing." Invited Tenten

Gaara turned his head to Sakura and asked:

"Since when do you sing, Saki-chan?"

"Since I was ten. Tsunade-mama thought I'd be good as a singer. And Hinata was a good one too; she just had to overcome her shyness."

"What will be today's song?"

"That my dearest Neji is a secret" answered Tenten.

"Since when I'm your dearest?"

Tenten took her tiara and placed on his head.

"Since now!"

"Take it off! It will mess my hair!" and everyone started laughing.

"Does this invitation extends to me as well?"

"Of course!" said Ino and Temari at the same time

"Troublesome woman"

"I am not troublesome!" said Ino and Temari again at the same time.

"So who is going to bring in Gaara and Shikamaru? We need a boy, and only Sasuke has the right to do it, since Kakashi-kun covered him" asked Tenten

"Have no fear, Panda-chan, if Teme does not want to go, I will make him go!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

The girls rose and were leaving when Sakura turned back and said:

"See you tonight!"

* * *

**At Konoha Koibitos entrance…**

The five boys were currently standing in the front of Temari and were doing the registrations for Gaara and Shikamaru. Temari decided to be nice and give them a table for themselves right in front of the stage. As soon as they got there, Tenten skipped to them and said in a sing song voice:

"Welcome Sasuke-chan!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Cherry-chan asked a dear favor for me. She said that when you arrived I should come and say welcome to you, and add the suffix chan to your name! Ah, and Ino took a picture! See ya!''

Sasuke started growling and everyone was laughing. They were playing and making jokes when Temari got up stage.

"Welcome, all of you! Our lovely ladies are doing another performance today! But, before we continue I have some wonderful news! Today we are picking two volunteers for singing a song with our dear Cherry-chan tomorrow! So, our lovely ladies, Cherry and Hime, will choose at the end of their performance. Those who have been chosen have no give ups. They will come tomorrow morning for practice and will stay in until their show time. Pray to your gods, if you want to be chosen. Good luck!

The curtains opened and there was Sakura and Hinata, standing on the stage. They were wearing dresses. Sakura's dress was green and had a little bow on the front. She was holding a teddy bear, and her hair was in a braid. She also had an elegant straw hat. Hinata had a pink dress that had a little bow on the back and a pink umbrella; her hair was in a bun and she had a ribbon on her neck. Their mikes were hidden in the clothes. They smiled at the crowd and started singing:

(Italics = Sakura and Bold = Hinata)

_Arukitsukarete furidasu ame_

_Tsukami soko neta usagi wo otte_

_Anata no me wa_

_Sukitooru Kurai_

_Umi no soko de_

_Iki wo shite iru mizu_

_**Watashi wo yonde yonde**_

_**Koko ni iru yo**_

_**Doko e yukeba yukeba**_

_**Mitasareru no?**_

_Uchi e kaerou asu ni nareba_

_Daijoubu tte waratte iru kana_

_**Namae wo yonde yonde**_

_**Dakishimeru yo**_

_**Omoidashite**_

_**Me wo tojite**_

_**Osanai koro**_

**Tarinai tokoro wo**

**Anata ga umete kureta**

**Kanashii kimochi date sa**

**Sugu wasurerareta kara**

**Kowakunai yo**

_**Uso wo tsuite**_

_**koukai shite**_

_**Watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta**_

_**Haji wo kaite**_

_**ase wo kaite**_

_**Soredemo odoritsudzukeru riyuu**_

**Tamashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo**

_Hiraite yukeba yukeba sukuwareru no_

_Uchi e kaerou_

_Shiroi usagi_

_Tsugi no ura de aimashou_

**Kaerou asu ni nareba**

**Hadashi de waratte iru kara**

_**Watashi wo yonde yonde**_

_**dakishimeru yo**_

_**Omoidashite me wo tojite**_

_**Osanai koro**_

_Arukitsukarete furidasu ame_

_Tsukami soko neta usagi wo otte_

_Anata no me wa_

_Sukitooru Kurai_

_Umi no soko de_

_Iki wo shite iru mizu_

_**Namae wo yonde yonde**_

_**Koko ni iru yo**_

_**Kokoro ni ieba ieba**_

_**Mitasareru no**_

They laughed after the song. They were really happy now that all of their most beloved ones were there. Temari went on the stage and started:

"Now, we will all know who will be participating on tomorrow's show! Gentleman, the first chosen one, Hina-hime's chosen is…"

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"Alright Naruto-kun, please stand up for the crowd and come over here!"

Naruto rose and bounced to the stage, grinning like an idiot.

"Stupid dobe."

"And now, let's see who will be Cherry-chan's knight in shining armor! Her chosen one will be…"

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun"

"Alright Sasuke-kun, stand up and come for the stage!"

Sasuke rose and dragged himself to the stage with his hands on his pocket and a scowl on his face.

"And the prize, for our volunteers will be…"

'I did not volunteer for this shit!'

"A kiss!"

'Kill me now!'

And Sakura and Hinata gave Naruto and Sasuke a little peck on the cheek.

* * *

Ha! This chappie is now officially finished! Don't say that I'm rushing, because I'm not. This was just the beginning now, the real stuff will begin! Because now, cupid will start throwing the arrows! So, what do you think?

Sasuke: Please review! The more reviews you give, the more happy she gets and the more tomatoes I win!


	5. Breakfast with the girls!

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

I am so truly sorry about the late update, I just got caught up in my life, because my life is not only about doing my stories. So, because I need to make it up for you all, I made a funny chapter for you all to laugh a lot. Please remember to leave reviews! Reviews make me very happy indeed. But there is one thing I must say, please stop saying "update soon" it puts a lot of pressure on me and I can't concentrate so I end up doing very lousy and boring and short chapters. Anyway, I have some excellent news! This story has more than one thousand hits! Isn't it great? The only other story of mine that has so many hits is Genius. It's a NejiSaku one. By the way, this chapter has no song, but the song they will be singing is Naruto Ondo. I really love this song! Anyhow, in the song in my story, Sasuke will be singing the part where originally Shikamaru sings, so please do not think it's strange, because after all, it's my story, so… My rules. Well, I gave the holiday season off to my cast so today, no one is here to do the disclaimer, so I will just have to do it myself. Ah, their outfits on this presentation is the same outfits they wore in the beginning of the series, okay?

Me: I will do the disclaimer now so…

Rinna-chan does not own Naruto, I wish I could, but it simply will not happen, well, at least not on this life! XD

* * *

**At 4 in the morning, at Kakashi's house…**

Naruto was playing videogames while Sasuke slept by his side. Naruto was about to turn off the Television, when he heard the doorbell ring. He started shaking Sasuke to wake him up, while the doorbell kept ringing. When Sasuke woke up, he too listened to the door. Whoever was out there gave up on the doorbell and started knocking. He was sure that they would soon wake Kakashi, so he decided to end this and see who it was.

"Who the hell is visiting us at 4 in the morning?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to figure it out, right, Sasuke?"

"Aa."

They went to the door, and opened it to have the biggest surprise of their lives. Sakura and Hinata were standing there smiling as if they just arrived for lunch, not if they visited before dawn. Sakura was wearing a pink halter top with a white denim skirt and some black boots that were knee length. Hinata was wearing a tube top lavender dress and some white flats.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" they singed at the same time.

Sasuke was about to close the door on the when a small and petite hand rested on his bare chest. The tiniest blush was on his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun, looks like you and Naruto are not really morning people, are you?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke was just on his boxers, while Naruto had some sleeping pants on.

"Where is the kitchen, Sasuke-san?" asked Hinata.

"Through that door, Hinata-chan! I'll take you there!" replied Naruto cheekily

Sakura's hand was still on Sasuke's chest, but she seemed to pay it no attention, while Sasuke, on the contrary, was very self-conscious of that little and soft hand resting on his bare chest.

"Will I ever know the reason you two are here?" he asked, taking Sakura's hand away from his chest.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! We are here because today you and Naruto are spending the entire day with me and Hinata-chan! We have many things to do, for tonight's presentation! We have clothing and rehearsals! And we could not allow you to have cold feet!" She said in only one breath, but after all that she became quickly breathless.

"Breathe, Sakura. And I am not doing this."

"But, Sasuke-kun, why not? It will be fun… pretty pretty please, with chocolate ice cream and cherries on top?" she pleaded doing her best puppy face.

'Shit, why the hell she has that affect on me? Why do I fucking care? What is she to me? Why I can't resist those beautiful eyes, and those pouty lips that make me want to taste them… Whoa! Stop right there, Uchiha Sasuke. Since when her eyes are pretty and I want to kiss her?' "Fine." He managed to say with all those thoughts swirling in his head.

"Great, Sasuke-kun! Now, please lead me to the kitchen, and I will make you breakfast!" she cheered.

"You will poison my food." He said while leading her to the kitchen. 'It's fucking four in the morning, where does she get that energy of hers?'

"I will not! I will actually make you such a breakfast that you will be plotting ways for me to cook more for you!"

"Hn." He said while entering the kitchen with Sakura trailing after him. When he entered he saw something weird, at least to his standards. Naruto was not eating ramen or complaining for some for the first time in his lifetime. He was sitting on a table, eating omelets with bacon, lettuce and drinking orange juice. And to top it off, he was eating like a person and there was a smiling Hinata sitting beside him.

Sakura just skipped inside and pushed him outside the room. He was about to complain when she cutted him off.

"Now, Sasu-chan, be a good boy and stay out of the kitchen, because your breakfast is a secret!"

He agreed to her, only because he was actually scared. If Hinata could do that to Naruto he wondered what would happen to him. But when she blew a kiss to him, before disappearing behind the door, he muttered obscenities under his breath.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura came out and signaled him to come in. Naruto had already finished his breakfast and was grinning like the idiot he usually was. On his plate was something he would never eat. There were pancakes, a stack of three of them! And on top it had chocolate ice cream as topping! And on top of the ice cream was a pair of cherries. He glared at Sakura and she smiled back.

"I did hint on your food, when I pleaded for you to come."

He sat down, crossed his arms and looked the other way, having a scowl on his face.

"I do not eat sweets"

And then to his further surprise, Sakura started to cry on Hinata's shoulder.

"I 'snif' m-made it 'sob' w-with all my love and care… 'hides face on her shoulder' a-and he rejects it! 'soaks her shirt'"

Hinata looked at him like if saying 'How dare you do this to her, she only wanted to please you…' Even Naruto was looking at him like if he did a very bad thing. And with all that Sasuke actually felt, guilty?

He took a bite, and almost choked. The food was delicious; he never tasted anything so good! And worse, he wanted more, more of her cooking! He actually wanted her to cook for him forever, and to make things even worse, if possible, he wanted her to like to cook for him! 'I am going crazy! What is she doing to me?'

He started devouring the food, and he looked up to see Sakura beaming at him! And she sat on his lap and whispered for his ears only:

"I knew you would never resist!"

The food was so good, he did not even want to resist. It was then that Kakashi entered the room, and he saw something he never thought he would see. He saw Naruto eating something that was not ramen as a gentleman, while Hinata sat beside him, smiling; and he saw Sasuke devouring pancakes with ice cream topping and cherries while Sakura sat on his lap, laughing a lot. He closed the door and muttered:

"Or I got drunk and have a really bad hangover and am hallucinating, or I am still sleeping and dreaming of the world's end." And he got back to his bed.

* * *

I really am sorry about this chapter's shortness, but, It's funny, so I guess it make up, right? Anyways, next chapter will be their day, or part of it. I decided to end this here, because actually I have no idea of what to write of their day. It's a stupid and huge writer's block! So if you could be so nice and give me some ideas, maybe I will update it sooner. And I thought the ending for this chapter was perfect! And Sasuke is starting to wrap himself around Sakura's little finger… Beware, Sasuke-kun!

Read & Review!


	6. Day one with boys p 1: The carnival

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

You guys make me so very happy! So many reviews, so soon, because of your so encouraging reviews, this chapter is an extra-long one. Catch the drill? Many reviews = better chappies! But I did overcome my writer's block, at least a bit, so I could do this chapter. Actually I was watching Teen Titans, the episode where Starfire's sister comes for a visit, and I decided, now that would be a fun thing to do in my story. And the tomato eating contest was a thing I used to show Saku and Hina's power over them. Besides who ever has seen a tomato eating contest? Proof of originality. Or crazyness, you decide. The Japanese they said is what the princesses said at the third episode of Princess Princess when they go cheerleading for the game. Has anyone watched that anime or read the manga? I love it! I believe, I already said what song they will be singing, right? And anyways, their real presentation will not be this chapter, so don't get disappointed on not seeing Sasu-chan singing this chapter! But have no fear, Sasu-chan singing is near, isn't it right, Sasu-chan?

Sasuke: STOP FRIGGING CALLING ME SASU-CHAN!

Anyways I have something really nice to say to all of you. You guys know that I am also working at another story, Genius, well, the funny thing is that this story has more story alerts and more favorites than Genius, and that one I started before. I guess it is because this is a SasuSaku story, ne? I also have something else to say. I was brainstorming the other day and the funniest idea came to my mind. And I decided doing a one-shot about it! The idea is very simple. Akatsuki locked in a closed Wall-Mart. It's a fic with the single purpose of making you laugh your sorry ass so hard that you fall out of your chair. But only five Akatsuki members will be there. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan. Tell me what you think! Anyways I really am sorry because it's been forever that I have not updated, well, what can I say, I have been busy, and everytime I try to write my cat decides to do a personification of Naruto and go hyperactive. If one day she does a kage bushin and then a rasengan I won't be surpised. And the irony is that she has a bit of blonde fur. Creepy…

Tsunade: Tell me about it. Now will you please stop rambling and let me do the stupid disclaimer so you can get on with the story? I need to get my sake!

Me: Sorry. Please do the disclaimer.

Tsunade: Rinna-chan does not own Naruto. There, did it. Now, SHIZUNE, I NEED MY SAKE!

Shizune: Hai, Tsunade-sama. Onto the story, Rinna-chan better do it.

* * *

**At seven in the morning, at Kakashi's house…**

Sakura and Hinata were seating peacefully at the couch, well, at least Hinata was. Sakura was pacing around and talking.

"Hina-chan, I don't get it! Why do I care so much about him?"

"Saku-chan, you know you are not allowed to. You know you cannot love anyone! We gave up on those two years ago. Tsunade-mama said that we could only get a job there if we never fell in love. Because if we did, we could no longer work there, and if you do? She would kick us out, and you would have to get back home, and it would be unlikely that your parents would allow you to get with him. You may not be the heir, but you are still submitted to those clan peace treaties. You know our mother's story. You must not forget that! You must no longer believe in love."

"How can you say that? You think I am blind? That I do not see the way you look at Naruto?"

"I am doing something way too risky, Sakura-chan, something that will kill me, but you know how truly I believe in Carpe Diem."

"Hina-chan, you are right! That is the only way, and yes, I know it will break my heart doing it, but at least I will be happy for a short amount of time!"

"What will make you happy, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice came out from the door.

"Going at the carnival today and the festival this night!"

"I thought we would do our presentation today?"

"It's Sunday, dummy! We don't open at Sundays!"

"Then why the hell you woke us up at four in the fucking morning?!" yelled Sasuke, appearing beside Naruto.

"Because it was fun, Sasuke-san. And because we will rent you two for two days!"

"What?"

"We will be spending 48 hour with you two!"

'If there is a God up there, be merciful and kill me.' Thought Sasuke.

"Now, let's go to the carnival!" Sakura beamed, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her. That's when Naruto saw two traveling bags on the floor, a red one and a deep purple one.

"Who's going on a trip?"

And Sasuke took one glance at the bags and asked

"Where are you two going?"

"We are going to stay here for the 48 hours! We are going to live here for two days with you guys!"

"Cool, datttebayo! Hinata-chan, you can have my bed, and teme will give Sakura-chan his bed!"

"Like hell no, dobe! Like hell, I'm giving my king-size double bed to her!"

"Then you can share with her, teme" Naruto said with a sly smile on his face.

Kakashi that had walked in the living room five minutes ago said

"Sasuke and Naruto could learn to share beds with other people, so Sasuke will share with Sakura and Naruto will share with Hinata. And if anyone decides to complain, the four of you will be sleeping on the floor mat." he decided to say, so they could end this fruitless conversation.

"Hn."

"Kakashi-kun! It's so great to see you!" Sakura screamed tackling Kakashi to the floor. Soon, Hinata followed her example and jumped on him and Sakura, squealing. Naruto and Sasuke looked dumbfounded, until Sasuke decided to take some action and took Sakura away from Kakashi. He flunked her at his shoulder, took her bag and carried her of the house, Naruto following suit.

"Where are you taking me?!" they screamed.

"To the carnival" the boys answered.

* * *

**At the carnival, in the morning…**

They were standing in the front of a food stand. Sasuke and Naruto were competing on who could eat more tomatoes. Sasuke loved tomatoes, but Naruto was an eating machine. The prize was a big dark plushy cat that had spiky hair, much similar to Sasuke's. Sasuke was trying to win just to beat Naruto, or at least that's what he said. Actually he wanted to win the cat for Sakura, since she said she loved the cat. Naruto was just trying to outsmart Sasuke at something. The girls had gone away at the beginning of the competition and the boys were losing. They were at the mark of 30 tomatoes, but the leader was ten in front of them, when there was a commotion outside. The girls had appeared, using the kimonos they used at the night they first saw them and they posed in front of the competitors.

"Minna-san!" Sakura and Hinata called to Sasuke and Naruto. The competitors looked up, all of them forgetting to eat.

"Matashita Gomen nasai." Sakura Said.

"Shia mada mada shio…" Hinata continued.

" Watashitati chikaranani ooesu se surukara…" Sakura picked up.

"Dakara, akiramenaite, gambatekudasai!" They finished together.

(translation: Everybody! Sorry to keep you waiting. The game is only beginning… We will be rooting for you with all our strength… So, don't give up and good luck!)

Sasuke and Naruto blushed and then started eating at super speed. Sakura and Hinata kept standing there and smiling. To the eyes it seemed as if had flowers floating on the background. It seemed that their presence gave them strength to continue. They no longer ate the tomatoes they devoured them. All other competitors gave up, seeing it was a lost fight. Naruto was not going to let Sasuke win him again, when he noticed Sasuke stealing glances at the dark cat and at Sakura, and for the first time he was not dumb and realized Sasuke wished to win to give Sakura the prize. So Naruto gave up, and Sasuke won by default. He got the cat and he got the medal of biggest tomato eater.

Naruto went to Sasuke and said:

"Give her the cat, teme. I know you want to."

'How the hell did he realized! Is he not supposed to be stupid?' Sasuke asked himself

Sakura came along and eyed the cat.

"It's so cute!"

He shrugged and put the cat in her arms

"Have it. I don't want it so you can have it."

"Sasuke-kun, thank you! Now I have something that is yours! You still have my chopstick and now I have your cat!"

Sasuke just walked away, blushing.

"Saku-chan, what will you name him?" asked Hinata.

"Sasuke Jr."

And they laughed together. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and asked

"You still have her chopstick? I wish I had something of Hinata's. You do care for treating her like this, I mean, most of the time you insult the girls making them run away in tears, but with her, you care! Hey, look man, it's Dance Dance Revolution!"

'Do I really care for sakura as he says so?'

Hinata heard him, and she screamed:

"Come on, Sakura! You know your fate, and do not be a chicken about it!"

She grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to it. Overrunning the boys in the way.

When they got there, Hinata bought the two coins and waited in line for their turn. The boys caught up and asked what was going on.

"Hina-chan usually makes me and her dance the hardest song on expert."

"You are not going to make it."

"Let's make a bet, then. If we win, you and Naruto have to do something, anything we want. If we lose, then we will sleep on the floor. And by winning means getting nothing wrong."

"Deal." He never really thought they would make it, so he considered it a won bet.

It was their turn. It was amazing. They were perfect at the game. They were not missing a single step, and, Sasuke began to worry about losing the bet. Everyman that walked stopped by. Their kimonos were short, so sometimes you could see their full tights that left very little to the imagination. Naruto and Sasuke soon noticed this and started glaring daggers at the passers and the aura they supported was a dark one, and this way they scared all of the men away. When they looked back, the girls had finished and their jaws dropped to the floor. They hadn't missed a thing!

"Sasuke-kun, it looks like we win, now we can claim our prizes!"

"Fuck."

"Sasuke…" Naruto started

"I know, that we lost…"

"It's not that…"

"Hm?"

"SASUKE-KUN!" a high pitched screamed echoed

"Shit…"

"SASUKE-KUN, IT'S ME, YOUR LOVER, KARIN!"

"You have a lover, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Of course he does, pinky, and it's me, Karin!"

A woman with unequal red hair showed. She wore glasses, and a really short shorts. She had boots that went to her tights and a slutty shirt. Sakura and Hinata recognized her immediately. She used to work at Konoha Koibitos, but Tsunade kicked her out after she started whoring herself to the clients outside the establishment. Sakura and Hinata remembered her well.

"Oh, pinky and freaky eyes, long time no see. It seems that big breast's jewels are doing programs too."

"Look here, red haired four eyes, the only slut in here is you okay? So shoo, go back to the kin you belong to."

"Oh, dear, are you jealous that Sasuke-kun is mine?"

"What happened to Juugo and Suigetsu? Tired already?"

"Sasuke-kun is way better."

"Sakura-chan, I spotted Sai and Kiba over there. Shall we?" whispered Hinata in a way everyone could hear.

"Well, Sasuke, I'll be taking my leave now. I just saw my friends over there, and I'm going to say hi. Come on Hina."

"Let's go. We will be meeting you in the house at five. To get ready for the festival, but if you don't want to go, don't bother showing up on time." said Hinata in a ice-cold tone that was icier than Sasuke's best ice-cold tone along with Neji's best ice-cold tone. (a/n: i got swirls in my eyes after that one)

And the two girls left the two boys wondering who their friends were.

"Sai-kun, Kiba-kun!" Sakura called.

"Saki-chan, Hina-chan, how are you two, delicious babes?"

Sai and Kiba were friends of Hinata and sakura. They were the only men that Tsunade allowed close to the girls because they were gay. But of course, it wasn't everyone that knew that. Sai was very similar to Sasuke and Kiba was alike to Naruto. Sakura and Hinata did many favors for them, and now was time to call the favor back.

Sasuke was still trying to spot Sakura and Hinata and trying to get him rid of Karin, who was not his lover. Actually he hated her. She was the worst of all his fan girls. Naruto ran back to him and said:

"Teme I found them, but you are not going to like it. Sakura-chan was hugging him, and was about to kiss the guy. And Hinata-chan was snugling with th other one!"

At that Sasuke pushed Karin away from him and in a tin full of water and apples and ran after Naruto. To get to Sakura before she managed to kiss the bastard that she hugged. When he got there, he saw the mans face in Sakura's neck and he saw red. He no longer cared about a thing, he only wanted to take that man away from Sakura and then kill him. He ran to then and pulled the dark-haired guy away from Sakura and stood in front of her. The man looked at him and said:

"My my, Sakura-chan, your friend is hot. If I wasn't with Kiba I would take him now."

Sakura giggled and Sasuke stared at the guy, dumbfounded.

"Sasu-chan, Sai-kun is gay. Did you think something else?"

"Hn." Was the only thing Sasuke managed to get out of his mouth. At the other side, Naruto and Kiba were rolling on the ground like two mismatched pups. Karin then appeared, screaming.

"Pinky, how do you dare take my Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura glanced at her and smirked evilly.

"Your…? Are you sure?" She turned to Sasuke, grabbed his shirt and planted a kiss full on his lips. Sasuke was rooted to the spot, not even daring to move. She finished the kiss with a lick to his lower lip and turned to Karin.

"You mean my Sasuke-kun." She stated calmly as if she hadn't done what she had just done.

"You will pay for that, pinky. Mark my words."And with that, Karin left.

They had loads of fun at the carnival. Hinata used her favor of the bet to make Naruto don't eat ramen, therefore allowing them to eat something that was not ramen. After that, Naruto started whining about not eating ramen since the beginning of the day, causing Sasuke to bump him on the head to make him shut up. At four in the afternoon, the girls decided to go back home, to prepare for the festival. Because they would never go with these kimonos and the guys needed to take showers and put their own clothing.

* * *

**Six in the afternoon at Kakashi's place…**

"Damn, where are those two? It's been like one hour and they are not ready yet." Sasuke tuned off Naruto's rambling and emerged on his own confused thoughts.

'What was that kiss? She was only trying to prove a point to Karin? To make her leave me alone, or because she was jealous? Why do I want it to happen again so much? Why the hell I had those reactions when I saw those guys ogling at her? Why the fuck I wished to kill that Sai because he was touching my Sakura? Since when she became my Sakura? Why do I have these thoughts? _**The answer is easy. It's because you care about her… Because you like her…**_I do not like her… Do I?'

'Teme is deep in thought. I bet he is thinking about Sakura-chan. He likes her, but teme does not know that, or he's in denial. Well, at least I know I like Hinata-chan. But my problem is if she likes me… She would never like a good for nothing like me. Besides, she's even from the Hyuuga clan. My clan is not even a big one...'

Kakashi was just sitting there, very amused at the reaction of the younger ones. Naruto was pacing and Sasuke was sitting on the couch. But when Naruto started to ramble Sasuke, whom had a look of annoyance began to have a look like if his thoughts were far away from that room. Naruto kept rambling after a while but, at the end he stopped at the middle of the living room and stood there, also with his thoughts somewhere else. It was very funny seeing these two acting so out of character because of two simple girls. But Kakashi knew better. He knew that for now everything seemed fine, but he also knew that soon a bomb would fall on top of those four and it would be better if they got ready for it. He knew very well of the past of those four, especially of the female duo, he knew that they managed to get away from it for now, but soon, the past would end up catching with them, and he only hoped that when it happened, the four of them could be strong and stick together to help each other out, because he saw, when he entered that kitchen that morning when every single one of them was perfectly comfortable and carefree together, that the four of them were meant to be friends forever. But there was something bothering Kakashi very greatly. The two woman, are not allowed to fall in love, and they were already falling, he only hoped that Naruto and Sasuke were there to hold up when they arrived because if not, the pain would be hard, and they would break, maybe beyond repair. He decided to keep an eye on the four young adults this night and see how the events played off, to see in which step things were. He had a feeling that tonight, destinies could be sealed.

Oh, if he only knew how he was right…

And that he was not the only person that was thinking these same thoughts…

* * *

And, that is all for today. I am extremely tired. Next chapter will be all about the festival. I will just explain something before calling an end. These 48 hours they are spending together are divided on three parts, day one the carnival that was this part; day one part two the festival that is next chapter and day two the rehearsals. I had to do it this way because big and important events will be happening next chapter, and if I put it all on this one, it would be too much for one single chapter so I decided to break it up. Believe me it's better this way. Anyways this one is without a doubt the biggest chapter of this story yet, not on size but on happenings and words written. I honestly hope that you guys like this chapter. It took me like three hours to set it straight. I knew what I wanted to happen, the hard part was making it happen and connect all the events. Sorry that in the carnival after that jealousy scene, I didn't show up much more of what happened because actually my brain was completely wasted on what else to happen! Oh and I thought it was genius where Karin fell when Sasuke pushed her. I wanted her to fall in someplace embarassing and I made her fall there. I also wanted to put a kissing booth, but maybe I'll put it next chapter? Dunno, what do you guys think?

Tsunade: There you are, rambling again... Just review, so she can start the next chapter. I'm betting on who is the other person that was thinking the same thoughts as Kakashi. Rinna-chan will give a clue ne?

Me: It's not one of the boys.

Tsunade: If you guess right, I'll spill off something that will happen in the story exclusively for you so...

Me and Tsunade: Review with your guess!


	7. Day one with boys part 2: The festival!

**Learn To Believe**

Minna!

Can you forgive me? I swear to god that I would have uploaded this chapter sooner if not for the following events:

I got grounded and had no computer allowed for me for 5 whole days! My mom found out about this story and she didn't like the theme. So I had to tell her the whole story even the ending so that she could accept.

There was a reform in my bedroom, and because of that, I also couldn't write. Try writing when there is fresh apint on the walls. And my computer is a desktop so he was all divided up.

School's first exams. Now that is a bitch, believe me! I studied hard and I think I got a good grade.

Because of these reasons, I couldn't write. But I did have this chapter all on paper though. And that made my day harder because when I passed it to the computer; I changed so many things… But one thing is good though. The story is nearing its climax and on this chapter we have hints of what it could be! Oh, and about my one-shot, the one of the Akatsuki at Wal-mart, I have not given that one up yet. I am just making field search! I am trying to figure out things that could happen and that would be funny! So if you got any ideas, PM me! I would love that! I have some ideas regarding colirium, play-doh, store's sound sistem, hair products and red bull.

And today our disclaimer guest is the favorite tracking dog-nin around…

Pakkun!

Pakkun: Yo!

Me: -squeals like a fangirl- Pakkun! KAWAII! KYAAH! –squishes him in a very tight hug-

Pakkun: Help!

Me: I'll only release you if you do the disclaimer! -hugs tighter-

Pakkun: -gasping for air- This mad woman does not own Naruto.

Me: -keeps squealing but let's him go-

* * *

**At the bathroom, in the boy's room where Sakura and Hinata were getting ready for the festival…**

Sakura had a really bad feeling about all this that was happening, but she was also very happy. She knew she was getting way too attached to him, in a way that it would make things way too difficult for her liking. She hoped Hinata had not fallen as hard as she did, but she knew she always has had a really big and loving heart ready to accept anyone. She also knew that the time when she would have to decide between love and work was coming. She thought that choosing work over love would be something very easy for her, but to her surprise, the more and more time she spent with him, the harder it became for her to choose work.

She left the bathroom still immersed in her thoughts when she heard Hinata sniffling. Her head bolted up surprised at the sound. She saw Hinata sitting at a bed, looking at some pictures and crying. Sakura went to see what had made her friend cry. The last time Hinata had cried for real, was that day at the park, when they looked after their mothers and could not find them. When she looked at the pictures Hinata was holding, she too felt the tears prickling her eyes.

They were pictures of them at the carnival.

On first picture Naruto had jumped in front of the camera stealing the biggest part of the frame, but you could still see the others. Sakura and Hinata were doing identical and symmetrical positions and laughing at Sasuke. Sasuke was sulking at the corner of the picture with Sasuke Jr. at the top of his head, very irritated, annoyed and angry that he was dragged into this.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Sasuke-kun, please…" she asked him with her best puppy eyes._

"_No"_

"_Sasuke-kun, please do it the easy way. If not then…"_

"_Then what?"_

"_I'll call in the favor you own me for loosing that bet."_

'_Shit. I hoped she had forgotten but apparently not.'_

"_Onegai?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine I call in that favor."_

**And that is how he was dragged in this stupid picture taking thing.**

* * *

On the second picture, Sakura and Hinata were sitting at Sasuke's and Naruto's lap, they were kissing their cheeks. Sasuke was looking at the side and blushing and Naruto was grinning like the idiot he was.

On the third photograph Sakura and Hinata were at the boys back, looking like they were getting a piggyback ride from the boys. They were laughing and teasing them. Sakura had put her hands on top of his ears and Hinata on top of Naruto's mouth. They were holding them and glaring at them.

At the last picture, there was no made up pose. They were just all together smiling at the camera, and they seemed happy, carefree and comfortable just to be in each other's presence, like if they were one big and happy family.

They were smiling when they saw the last picture but the tears were still flowing from their eyes. Hinata and Sakura shared a look that said everything.

"Hina, I made my choice now. Tomorrow will be hard, but I decided already."

"I know Saki. I decided too. And honestly, I don't give a shit about who does not like my choice." Hinata said boldly

"But what if it's all one-sided?" Sakura shyed away

"Do you wish to risk it or live in doubt?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow. It was like if their behaviours were changed. But it was always like this. When things get really tight and hard. Hinata takes the lead, even though Sakura is the strongest one.

"To risk but what if it's all in vain?" She still asked but now she seemed less in doubt.

"Don't worry we'll always have eachother." Hinata reassured her

"Yeah... We're in this together." Sakura said gathering her confidence back.

And with that said, they got up to get ready for the night.

* * *

**At the living room…**

They were already losing their patience. The women were taking way too long. As expected, Naruto was the first one to pop.

"That's it! I'm going up!"

As soon as he got to the door, the door opened, almost hitting him. The girls were ready. They were artistic as always. They were complete opposites. Sakura was representing the day, with warm colors and bright drawings while Hinata was representing the night and darkness, with dark colors and intricate drawings. The kimonos suited them perfectly. Sakura with her bubble gum hair and bright emerald eyes matched it perfectly as well as Hinata with her paleness and dark hair. What is funny is that they were opposite as their dates too.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue haori and some beige hakamas. Naruto was wearing a orange haori and hakamas. Sasuke also had the symbol of his clan engraved at the back of his haori. Kakashi was wearing some blue hakamas and a green haori. He had his mask and eye patch on as usual.

The five of them left for the festival. The girls explained to them that the other girls probably would be there as well and they could all get together. Sasuke said to them that the other guys were coming as well.

"Even Ne-kun and Gaa-nii-san?" asked Sakura. Sasuke eyed her as if she was crazy. Hinata said between giggles:

"Saki-chan used to call them that when we were younger. You see, when we became friends, Saki and I couldn't even talk right and all that she could say was 'Ne' and 'Gaa' for Neji-nii-san and Gaara-nii-san. And she never changed it."

Sasuke's eyes darkened a little bit at what she said and sped his pace to walk ahead of the group.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked to Naruto.

"Nah, he's just jealous. 'Cause Sakura-chan calls Neji 'Ne' and she gives him the 'kun' treatment." He smiled back at her.

"B-but what's the problem with that?" She stuttered because of his smile.

"Sakura used a diminutive for him because she cared about him, not because she wanted to tease him. And even though you are not Gaara's sibling, you gave him the treatment of an older brother. But Sakura-chan did not do the same to Neji. So Sasuke now feels threatened. Sakura-chan has known Neji since she was little and he did a lot for her. Besides, Neji and Sasuke never got well together. They always competed in a lot of things." Naruto explained while musing over his friend.

"Sakura-chan did like Neji-nii-san when she was four, but when she told him, he told her that he couldn't love her because he considered her as a younger sister and brothers and sisters can't marry. Sakura-chan insisted so much that made him worry so he asked her that if her onii-san wanted to marry her if she would accept thinking to use that as a last resort to explain things to her. She answered no, and understood him. She also saw that she didn't like him. She just had him as her ideal of a perfect man. After that they became closer, but as brother and sister." She answered smiling because of the good memories that came.

"Hina, Naruto, are you talking about Ne-kun?" Sakura popped in.

"Saki-chan, I think Sasuke-san misunderstood your relationship with Neji-nii-san. And I also think it would be better if you stopped calling him that. I think that Sasuke-san won't be the only one that won't like it." Hinata adviced her friend. Sometimes Sakura couldn't see things right when it came to her.

"Hmmm?" She didn't catch the message.

After that, they heard a yell:

"FOREHEAD!"

"I guess Ino-chan arrived before us." Hinata sighed

Said blonde and her friends came towards the little group. She passed through the men without acknowledging them and lunged forward to her friends. Hinata and Sakura saw that with Ino were Temari and Tenten. They seemed very happy to see the pinkette and the pale eyed girl.

"It's been ages since I saw you!" whined Ino.

"Ino-chan it has only been one day! How is Tsunade-mama?" Hinata asked

"She has been worried lately. We had a visit from Karin, and she said that she had important things to discuss with our mama. They were in the office for some time. When Karin left she looked really smug, and Tsunade-mama, really worried."

Hinata and Sakura shared a worried glance. They could imagine very well what Karin probably had told Tsunade. But since they had already made their decision, it really didn't matter. It even made things easier for them. But they would worry about that later. Now, all they would do is enjoy the festival.

* * *

**At Konoha's annual festival…**

They were all having a lot of fun. Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru arrived shortly after their meeting with Ino. Gaara and Neji were ecstatic to see the girls. Gaara had told Sakura that he was no longer living at the compound. He was now living in an apartment on the other side of town with Neji. They had decided to move out because this way they could have more freedom and so they could see their little sisters. Sakura and Hinata were really happy.

Hinata and Sakura noticed with worry that they were not the only one that had taken a liking to that group of boys. Apparently Tenten had taken great liking towards the Hyuuga, making him suffer a lot. But that was just her way of showing that she cared.

Ino had taken liking to Gaara and Temari, to Shikamaru. That meant hell for those two. Ino was being twice as loud and obnoxious as she normally was, making poor Gaara start thinking of going to the doctor to see if there were any permanent dangers to his ear.

Temari was being twice as irritable and aggressive, making poor Shikamaru think that if by the end of the night he does not have a concussion by all the times that "blonde infuriating and troublesome woman" had hit him on his head he would be the luckiest guy in the world. And every time he said that phrase he got another hit. He was sure that some of his brain cells had died though.

Naruto was really happy because, when he looked at all his friends, all together and happy, he thought that he had an actual family and that he had at least someone that cared for him. Sasuke was jealous of the Hyuuga boy since the beginning of the evening because that he thought Sakura liked him, but after an hour of observing them interact, he saw that he really should fear the Hyuuga, but for a completely different reason. Because he knew that if he hurt Sakura, all those girls plus those boys would make him pay. But he was afraid. He was afraid to get attached again. Because to him, bonds only make you suffer, since one day or another, these bonds will break. That's why he always avoided getting attached. He didn't even get too close with Naruto or Kakashi. He saw that he already cared for her, and to prevent further encouragement of these feelings, he would simply get away from her so that he could forget her. 'But for tonight, I guess I'll just enjoy the feeling.'

Those eight friends were so wrapped up on their joy and glee that they failed to notice that there was someone following them. Someone that was watching their every action.

The festival was great, everyone enjoyed it but all godd things come to an end and they were all leaving to their houses. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto had stayed behind to wait for Kakashi that as usual was late. They were enjoying the breeze of the night and the music of the festival when Hinata spotted a box. They went to check what was inside the box and soon the two girls started cooing.

Inside the box were two puppies. One of them looked like a mini-bulldog that had black eyes and a brown and beige fur; he had a bored look. The other looked like a little fox. He had pointy ears and nose. And his tail wagged so much that it gave the impression he actually had nine tails and not one.

Hinata and Naruto immediately took liking to the foxy one and decided to take him in with them. Sakura was eyeing the puppy wistfully. She really wanted to take him home with her, but Tsunade wouldn't let her. Hinata was making Kyuubi stay at Naruto's house. Maybe she could ask Kakashi… It would even get her a motive to visit Sasuke! She decided to take him. If Kakashi did not allow, maybe Gaara would…

She bent down to take the little dog and he barked at her, the bored look on his eyes fading in one of hope. Hope of finally finding someone that would look after him. She took him in her arms and thought of a name. Sasuke did the job for her though.

"Pakkun."

"What?"

"The dog. Name him Pakkun."

"Ah, thank you, it fits him! Yo, Pakkun!"

Kakashi arrived and saw Hinata and Naruto playing with Kyuubi and Sakura cuddling Pakkun in her arms. Sasuke just stood there, bored.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, that's a nice dog. Where will you leave him?"

"I was thinking of maybe let him stay with you! I'll go to your house to feed him and take care of him!"

"Sure, I kind of liked him anyway. He'll stay."

"Thank you Kakashi-kun!"

Watching them from away, was the dark figure, with it's shoulder slumped, as if a huge weight was over it.

"I'm sorry. Sakura, Hinata. I really am sorry. But you knew the rules."

And the figure disappeared in the night as if it was never been there.

* * *

Ah! Thank god! Finally! Well now we are getting to the climax! Next chapter the dam will break! We are reaching the middle. I know I started out slow, but if I kept like that, the story would be tiring. And nothing kills more a story than a tiring and boring chapter where nothing interesting happens. Next chapter we will have the long awaited Sasuke singing chapter! And some heartaches!

Pakkun: Thank God! She finally stopped squeezing me! -.-

Kyuubi: I can't believe you made me a puppy! :[

Me: It was either that or you would never appear in the story. And I need you to appear! You and Pakkun will have a special role in the future! ^.^

Kyuubi: Am I going to kick some ass? Ô.Ô

Me: I can't spoil the story… Wait and see your usefulness (it looks like a word Rock Lee would use… It reminds me of youthfulness… ¬¬')

Pakkun: Aw man. I liked being the cute and innocent little puppy. Better than be the grumpy nin-dog. :'(

Me: You will still be cute. Besides everyone loves the grumpy nin-dog. ;-)

Pakkun: It's a lie. I won't do this story. Everyone thinks I am only useful for sniffing things out. I refuse to cooperate! Nobody likes secondary characters that are grumpy and boring. -goes to emo corner to cry- :'¢

Me: Shit! Guys, I need you to help me! Send some reviews praising Pakkun so that he'll know we all love him! If he doesn't next chapter can't come out! Please help me convince him! So please review! 8-D


	8. The final chapter You have to Believe

**Learn To Believe**

Minna-san!

Yeah, say it. I have not updated in forever. But I did that for many reasons. My computer broke, school started, first tests, and the most important of all, this is the last chapter. Maybe I'll do an extra chapter if you guys really want to… Anyways, the reason I decided to simply tie it all up on this chapter is that I don't feel the excitement to write this anymore. I felt that I kind of got lost in the midst of the story. And I wanted to start a new one from fresh. But I couldn't do that with already two stories on hold and barely keeping steady updates on them. I'll probably do one of these stories:

An Itachi x Sakura romance and humor;

A Deidara x Sakura romance and humor;

A Sasori x Sakura romance and humor;

A Rurouni Kenshin one that has a really nice story and the pairings are these: Kenshin x Kaoru, Sanosuke x Megumi, Aoshi x OC (I can't picture him and Misao together romantically… I can only see a brother sister thing.), Yahiko x Tsubame and maybe an Saitou x OC. I really have this great idea and hopes on this one, because the main pairing will be Aoshi and his OC koibito (her name will be Rinna Tsukishirou *winks winks* see anything familiar?). I have been developing and musing over her for so long, that for me is as if she really exists in the Rurouni Kenshin world. But I don't know if many people will read it since the main pairing will be an Aoshi x OC… It would take place after the Shishio arc…

My other problem is that the ItaSaku is so kawaii. It really looks like it popped out of a Jane Austen book. But, the ItaSaku can become a really long one-shot, and if I do that, I can do my Rurouni Kenshin one…

And, here am I babbling over this all over the beginning and not actually writing the story… Anyways **THEY WILL DO IT, BUT I WON'T WRITE IT**. Why? Well, first 'cause I thought it would not fit at all; it would totally ruin the romantic, tranquil and smooth vibe. And I know the rating is M but is mostly because of themes. Because no matter how much you try to soften it, Konoha Koibitos is essentially a whore-house. And another thing, on this chapter, Sasuke will do some pretty bad things and Itachi will be a really good hero even though he's dead. So let me clear one thing out for you guys not to be confused.

* * *

**Kakashi found Sasuke and Naruto when they were seven and Tsunade found Sakura and Hinata when they were five. Sasuke and Naruto are one year older than Sakura and Hinata. Itachi is ten years older than the girls. Sakura and Itachi met when she was three and he was thirteen. Itachi did the killing when the two girls were five. Two weeks before they got lost. Therefore, Sasuke lost everything when he was six and was found one year later. And Kakashi found the boys one year after Tsunade found the girls. Sakura had a crush on Neji when she was five. Sakura and Hinata don't remember many things from before they were taken by Tsunade, only Neji and Gaara and some others and remember that people change with time.**

* * *

I guess that's about it. I hope I didn't give in too much information. I only talked more about ages and time. It's to help you understand and to save me to repeat to everyone the exact same thing. I find that quite annoying.

Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't understand why the hell kill the best characters? Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Jiraiya, even Tobi! Yeah, I know he's not dead, but he's not exactly "Toby is a good boy" anymore right? He's more like, evil grin and "I will dominate the world!"

* * *

Sakura and Hinata decided to let the boys oversleep a bit and head before to Konoha Koibitos. For them it was no big deal sleep very late to then wake up early the other day, but they were used to it. And they were also sure none of the boys were. They also were trying to get there early to have a peaceful talk with Tsunade and the girls, hoping they would understand.

The thing is, when they arrived, peaceful was the last thing that could have crossed their minds. The place was a complete chaos. There were policemen, Hyuuga clan members, Haruno clan members, a woman that looked a lot like Temari, A guy or a (girl?) that was identical to Ino, down to the same hairstyle and some curious people that stopped to look. Hinata and Sakura started to make their way to the center of the mess.

Tsunade was being held down by cops and she was facing four very angry stares. One was from Hinata's father, another was from Sakura's father, other was from the human being that was Ino's clone and the last from a cop that looked to be the chief of all the police forces there present.

The first one to speak was the person that looked so much like Ino.

"So you are telling me my half-sister isn't with you, un?"

"No." Tsunade replied looking him straight in the eye.

Then it was the Hyuuga clan leader's turn to ask:

"I happen to know, Tsunade from a very reliable source that you have my daughter, the heir of my clan and the daughter of the Haruno clan's leader. Did you kidnap our wives to use as whores too? And when they no longer served your purpose, you decided to use our daughter's instead?"

"First, your source is right, I am not going to lie, I do have Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. But I did not kidnap your wives. I found them wandering on the streets all alone three days after your precious women gone missing. I took them in, and I was not placing much hope that they would stay, but it was your daughter, Hiashi, that convinced her best friend Sakura to stay with me."

"You lie! Hinata would never do such thing!"

Then, it was time for the police chief to but in.

"Tsunade, if you tell us of the whereabouts of Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku no Temari, we will not arrest you nor hold any charges. If the girls were here for free will, and you did not force them to stay, we cannot arrest you. However, if you refuse to cooperate, then we will arrest you, interrogate you, and, maybe even put you in court."

Sakura did not want that in any circumstance at all. She loved Tsunade as her mother, and if for Tsunade to be free and unharmed she would have to go back to her clan she would do it without thinking twice. She glanced at Hinata, who was by her side and saw that her friend had made the same decision, so both of them stepped from the crowd and stood in front of the eyes of everyone. Apparently, at that same time, Temari and Ino decided to do the same.

The four girls lined up in front of Tsunade as if making a wall of sorts, trying to impede any further damage to their beloved mother.

"It was for…" began Ino

"…Me that you…" continued Sakura

"…Were here for…" picked up Hinata

"…And I'm here." And ended Temari.

It is needless to say that everyone was surprised of the sudden appearance and lines. It was as if every person in that room had rehearsed previously.

Haruno Sary was surprised to see his daughter like that. To be truthful, he really did not believe Sakura was there, and if she was that she would show up. It had been so long, that if she wanted to, she would have contacted them. It was a very big surprised when Hyuuga Hiashi barged inside his compound in a state of disarray that he only had seen once in his life, and it was when they received the news about Haruno Saki and Hyuuga Hanna. So the surprise when he came in and said that someone had informed him that their daughters that for so much time they thought dead were very well alive and in a place his now dead father used to visit.

Hyuuga Hiashi was very disbelieving when a certain someone he had not heard about in years had requested an audience with him. He had not expected that he would be hearing that his daughter and the daughter of his friend were alive and healthy. He did not believe at first, many people already came to him trying to get money in exchange for information about his daughter and all those times, the information was false. If his visitor had not shown him those pictures he would have never believed. But there they were, it unmistakable those pale eyes and blue hair and in the other the emerald eyes and the pink hair. What he did not understand was the motives of the informant. It appeared that they were friends but he was betraying them. But that boy had not given only information about Sakura and Hinata but also about the bastard daughter of the late Yamanaka clan leader.

When the Yamanaka leader was dying he confessed his sins, including about the girl that he had with another woman outside of marriage. And that he never did anything about the girl. That made his heir, Deidara, really angry. Deidara was always a guy with such an _explosive_ temper and that Deidara always wanted to have a little sister so that he could play the role of overprotective big brother. Deidara was even more surprised when he found out that she was a great friend of the little sister of one of the guys he most disliked. Only loosing to the infamous Uchihas.

They searched about and found that the elder daughter of the Sabaku family that had run away from her house when she was ten was also an acquaintance. He went immediately to Sary and then, to Deidara and Kankuro.

They arrived at Konoha Koibitos but when they did the search they found some rooms but there was no one inside and now the four girls they were searching for stood in front of them creating a protective line over the woman that deprived them from their family. But that did not matter; they would be going back to where they belonged now.

* * *

Kakashi arrived home to find Naruto and Sasuke fighting over the reason he came back home without even bothering to go to work. He was sure that when Jiraiya found out he would mark it as a mourning holiday in the company. And to make things worse Kakashi knew exactly whose fault it had been that this all had happened in the first place.

"Naruto, Sasuke quit the fight. Konoha Koibitos is closing. Apparently _someone_ told the leader of the Hyuuga clan where his precious Hinata was, _right, Sasuke?_"

"What?! Kakashi, but who would do such a horrid thing!?"

"Hn."

Kakashi did not even bother to answer. He just kept glaring at Sasuke the visible parts in his face showing off anger, displeasure, disappointment, betrayal, sadness and to make things worse a look that showed that Kakashi thought he should take the blame of taking someone so hating and destructing as the Uchiha to that place. But Sasuke could not be blamed for being like that with his past.

And to make things even worse, he knew the truth but it would only be revealed when Sasuke became major of age and with that had access to all the Uchiha wealth and a certain something. Itachi should have not been so drastic or if he had to do that, find a way to have Sasuke receive that something at a younger age than 21.

* * *

Sakura was now standing in the middle of her old, _very_ old room. The last time she had been here was what? 14 years ago? Long, long time. Apparently, the room was cleaned regularly, but nothing was moved nor changed. It still was the same way it was when she left it 14 years ago.

She was exploring the room, and reminding little things that she had forgotten. She was searching one of her drawers, when she reminded that that particular drawer had a special compartment where she stored silly secret stuff that she did not want her brother, her parents and the maids to see.

She opened the special place and there were many cards and three pictures of people she did not remember.

On the first picture there was a boy that would probably have twelve to fourteen years old. The weird thing was that she was also in the picture. She was three years old, and she was grinning to the place where the camera probably was and standing on her tiptoes because she was holding hands with the boy and he was very, very tall. He looked like a mini-Sasuke. He had medium hair, which was tied like Neji's, but it was not loose like Neji's was. He had onyx eyes like Sasuke's but his were much softer, so different than Sasuke's that had a steely edge to them even when he had his guard down and was acting nice. He also had two stripes that came from under his eyes running almost parallel to his nose. He was not grinning nor showing his teeth but she could see he was smiling and she also had a feeling that it was a very rare thing for him to do that.

On the second picture it was like a family picture. It had a date of when the picture was taken. She gasped. Eighteen years ago! She wondered, the woman was probably the same age of her mom, the man must be a little older than her father, and the younger boy must look a year older than her. Well at least if she counted everyone in that time. She would have what, two years? Meaning the boy must have three, the older boy must have twelve, the man must have thirty years and the pretty lady must have twenty-nine. But they all looked so similar! You could see that the older son had taken more after the father and the youngest had taken after the mother. She noticed yet another thing: The elder boy in this picture was the same boy in the previous picture. The eyes, hair (albeit shorter), physic even the strips under the eyes were the same. But when she studied the youngest she did not believe her eyes. The similarity was too great to be a mere coincidence!

The little boy was what Sasuke would look like when he was three! She could see the end of his hair beginning to bend in that chicken ass's stile, the little air of superiority, the nose, the body, even clothing stile was similar. The only thing that did not resemble them was the expression of the eyes. The eye color was the same, but the emotion, was the opposite. This boy was happy, free and trusting. Sasuke was everything but happy, free and trusting. She tried to remember but only flashed images that did not help at all came to her brain.

She passed to the third picture. The one who was apparently taken more care of. As if the owner prized it more. And any doubt she had about the boy was now gone. It was a picture of the boy. But now he had six years and he was a miniature version of Sasuke. Perhaps because he was glaring at something to his right side. Things were getting really creepy now. Why in her secret hiding place she had pictures of Sasuke and his family? Why there was a picture of his entire family (she deduced), of him, and most important of all, why there was a picture of her holding hands with the brother he hated so much that had killed his entire family, and why on that picture his psychopath brother was gazing at her so softly as if she was something precious to him, and why was she grinning and feeling completely happy and comfortable with him?

She decided to read the letters. Maybe she could find a clue about something in there.

Half an hour later she was still puzzled. Apparently when she was three she began a friendship with Uchiha Itachi, and looked up to him as a brother. She also met his brother Sasuke, wich she had quickly developed a crush for, and it seemed that after she "crushed" on him, she began to stop seeing less of Sasuke. As if something or (as she suspected) someone was trying to break them apart. The weird thing is that she kept seeing his brother, and asking Itachi about Sasuke.

From what she read, Itachi was actually quite nice and gentle. Very different than what a psychopath should be. Itachi seemed to care a lot for her feelings and for her well being, always asking her how she was and stuff like that. Apparently she had asked for the family picture. And he sent it. It looked as if they were in a sort of arranged marriage and that she did not know it.

But, the last letter he sent her dated from one month before the fatidic day where all Uchihas would die, well, except one.

* * *

_**Two months later…**_

Sasuke was bored to hell. Today was his twenty-first birthday and he was completely alone. No "Happy Birthdays", no friends, no gifts, nothing. Just him, alone in an apartment.

After Naruto found out that he was the one that gave in the secret of the girls, for the first time in his life Uchiha Sasuke was _scared_. After that he lost everything. Kakashi only spoke when extremely necessary, Naruto didn't speak at all, and his friends, they just wouldn't even see him. Sasuke suspected that they were going out of their way to avoid them.

But he did not understand. After awhile Sakura and Hinata managed so that they could reunite with their friends meaning, they were still a group, everyone, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hinata even Tenten was with them. Oh, wait, big mistake, **he** wasn't with them. **He** was excluded. He heard that Hyuuga Hiashi had tried to make them reaccept him, but those guys would not budge. What did they want him to do? Apologize? Not happening.

So now he was on one of the most important dates of his life and he had no one wait, cross that, he had that dog Sakura took at the festival, Pakkun. Apparently she did not want the dog too. She gave everything back. That stuffed cat, Sasuke Jr., pictures, things he won for her, everything. But he did not give back the one thing he had from her, her chopstick.

She was driving him insane! She was mad at him, did not want to see his face ever again (her brother made that clear), and was probably never going to cross paths with him again and yet, here he is, still thinking of her. 'Even when she's not here I think of her!' This was getting ridiculous. He would go out, get drunk, pay for some company and spend his birthday.

'_Ah, but that is the thing. If you never said anything, if you tried to talk, work it out, maybe now, you would be surrounded by your friends and Sakura would be happily holding onto your arm, and, you wouldn_'_t be paying for her company. It would be willingly...'_

'Silly. When we get attached to people, we get hurt. People die, people betray us, and people abandon us. Do you not remember of Itachi?'

'_How different it is of what you said to what you did? You hurt her, did you not? You betrayed her, did you not? You abandoned her, did you not? It is not much different than Itachi. To her, it is as if you were dead. You 'killed' Tsunade and then you 'killed' yourself…'_

"Enough! I don't regret what I did!" Sasuke screamed, startling Pakkun that was lying on his feet.

As if an answer to what he said, a letter came from under the door, probably delivered by someone. He got the letter to read it. It was heavy. Whoever wrote it, wrote a lot. When he saw the handwriting and who wrote it he couldn't believe his eyes. Why was he receiving a letter from Itachi now of all times? He quickly took the letter out of the envelope and began to read:

* * *

_**Dear little brother,**_

_**You must probably hate me right now for what I did, because if you are reading this it means my plan was completed. I did not know if I could trust Kakashi with this. And I did not know what your reaction would be when you found mom and dad dead.**_

_**You see, I just killed our parents and now I am writing this to you in order for you to know why I did it and if I am lucky, understand me. I will not expect forgiveness because I just killed our parents and you will be all alone. But if it makes things better, know that I never wanted to kill mom. But for me to explain I'll have to get back to when you were four and I was thirteen years old.**_

_**Well, when a girl named Haruno Sakura got to the age of three, her parents started to look for potential suitors. Soon enough her father and our father made an arranged marriage between me and young Sakura-chan. For the Harunos it was a great deal. They would marry their daughter with weird looks and that wasn't the heiress of the clan to the heir of a very prestigious clan even though we were the last family of the Uchiha clan, but since there were two brothers born, everyone thought the clan would be restored.**_

_**At first, I did not see father's intentions, it was only two years after I was betrothed to young Sakura that I realized them. Sakura-chan was a very charming child. She was cheery and loved to play pranks and make new friends. We developed a good relationship, even exchanging letters, when she learned to write. Father was very pleased with our growing friendship, until something came on the way.**_

_**While Sakura-chan was three, you were four, and I invited her to one of your birthday parties so she could meet my family. Then, father's plan backfired. The moment Sakura looked at you; I saw that she was trapped under your spell.**_

_**Had father been smarter and more accurate, he would have tried to change partners. Instead of marrying Sakura to me, marry her to you. But father did not want to consider that because he already had plans for you that involved the Hyuuga heiress.**_

_**Had I been in our father's place, I would have set me up with Hyuuga Hinata, making much more sense, being both of us, heirs and all. And set you off with Sakura, which would also make sense, since none of you were heirs.**_

_**But I guess if he did that, he would not be able to achieve his goals.**_

_**Father had to keep you and Sakura apart because apparently she was not the only one who took a liking to you; you couldn't even talk about her without stuttering. That was very funny.**_

_**Anyway, two years passed, Sakura was now five and she had taken a false "crush" on the Hyuuga branch member because he behaved a lot like you. I think they talked, for then she began to think of him as a brother. It was when I was fifteen that I truly saw what father wanted. By marrying me and Sakura, he would have an allegiance with the Haruno clan and any other that came with it like the Aburames. And by marrying you and Hinata, he would have the support of the Hyuuga clan and of every other clan in Konoha.**_

_**With that entire backup, he could easily take the government down on a rebellion. He had every clan by his side. Twenty-five days before this day, before killing them, Sakura came over and you weren't home. I don't know who she was trying to see, you or me. Maybe either.**_

_**She told me she couldn't think of me the same way I thought of her, because she thought of me as a second big brother and because she loved you. It is needless to say that I loved Sakura very much. I adored her. She was everything for me, since I had always led such a material and empty life.**_

_**I also noticed that night that a picture that only contained you glaring at something to your right, mysteriously vanished from the fireplace, and she was sitting very close to the fireplace.**_

_**I guess it was that day I decided to take matters into my own hands.**_

_**First I went off to talk to her father, to see if he would like to change, but he did not want to. He was quite comfortable with the fact of having his daughter marry a clan heir. Of course he wouldn't cancel the deal.**_

_**Then I went to speak to dad. The only thing he said to me was for me to stop meddling with things that were out of my league and to swallow it all up and obey like an obedient son.**_

_**Too bad for him, I was always the rebel type.**_

_**My plan did not work as I wished it would. Mother did not know of father's plans. She thought that he was only trying to secure our happiness by marrying us with "such fine young ladies". So I wouldn't harm her. In the end it would look like my father and I had engaged in a battle of sorts and in the end, we both died.**_

_**Mom would stay alive to look after you, and because I could never really harm her. Mom was so sweet, kind and caring. She probably didn't have a mean spark in her brain. But, when I went to "duel" father, at my first attack, he used mom as a shield, resulting in her death.**_

_**Then, I really got enraged. I fought with the need and want and desire to kill him and it scared me. But now I have control of myself. Anyways, now they're both dead, Sasuke. And when I finish this, I'll send it to Kakashi for him to deliver to you when you become twenty-one. After I send this letter, I will kill myself.**_

_**But you see, Sasuke, I did all of this for you, and for young Sakura-chan. The two of you were so young and had your whole life ahead of you… Why throw away happiness and joy that could be achieved because of a sour old man like our father?**_

_**Please tell me my efforts have not been in vain, brother. I sacrificed my life and did it in a way I'm sure to end in hell, just so you can live a better life than you would have. So that you could make your own choices and not have them made by someone else other than you.**_

_**I really hope that you have not locked yourself up in a shell, avoiding and hiding from the world. You see, the world is very disappointing sometimes, but, if you don't give up and search correctly and have luck, you will find the most beautiful place in the world.**_

_**The same applies to people. There are people that will harm you, betray you and try to get advantage. But there are also people that will shed tears for you, give you moral support and most important of all, Sasuke, there will be someone out there that will love you the exact way you are. And if you lock yourself up to everyone, you will never find that person. Also know that not all locks serve for gates and doors.**_

_**Brother, please, if you have already shut yourself up, because you are afraid, remember that if you don't reach forward to grab the prize, someone else will come forth and grab it away from you. And, how can you be afraid of something that may not even happen.**_

_**Also, never underestimate the ability and the power of forgiveness. I am not asking you to forgive me, but for you to forgive yourself, for everything you already have done for those who care about you and that had to endure so many harsh things.**_

_**Besides, the true and most wise men, is not the one that cowers and does not admit his errors. Because to wrong is to be human and no one is perfect. The true and wise men, admits his error, tries to make up for it and asks, if possible, for forgiveness.**_

_**I really do care about you,**_

_**My dear foolish little brother that I would have no other way,**_

_**With care,**_

_**The annoying older brother that you hate and call a bastard,**_

_**Uchiha Itachi.**_

* * *

After Sasuke finished reading those pages written by the man he once hated, the man he once wished was alive just so he could kill him with his own hands, a great change had occurred.

His once cold, calculating and steely dark gaze was now very similar to the one in the photo that Sakura had. It was now warm, smooth and inviting. It was open to feel, to have emotions. His face that always held such an emotionless façade was now showing so many emotions, regret, sorrow, sadness, wonder, happiness and most important of all, hope. And, for the first time, ever since his parent's funeral he cried.

He knew he had really few chances of actually getting them to forgive him, but he was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't give up. His brother did not give up in the end to try and get him a chance at life, and he would not give up too. If not only for his brother, but for him as well.

He was no longer afraid. He loved Sakura, apparently, he always had. He would tell her. If she hit him, well he would get a sore cheek tomorrow. He was transposing the door when he stopped. He actually had no clue to where the group was. A low bark came by his side. He looked down and smiled. Well, he may not know where they are, but he did have a tracker dog, right? He got the envelope for Itachi's letter and gave it for Pakkun to sniff. Ten minutes later they were running towards an old building that was very familiar to him. He did live here with the dobe for an entire year. He entered without hesitation and saw Kakashi sitting under the stairs. When Kakashi had heard the steps, he rose, but in his hurry, hit his head on the underside of the staircase. He started to growl insults under his breath when a laugh he never heard before reached his ears. Well, he did hear that laugh, but never on that happy and joyous tone. Every time he heard it, it was bitter and sorrowful.

When Kakashi looked up, he saw, and he did not believe it, Uchiha Sasuke flashing a real smile, not a smirk, at him and offering him a hand, which he never did. 'Whatever Itachi had written in that letter, it was damned good to do this effect.' He though.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"Is that really you? Not a vision?"

"Well, I breathe air, I can touch things, I can't go through walls, neither I can fly so I guess we can safely say that I am not a ghost."

'W-Was that a joke?!'

"Where are the others?"

"Others who?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara..."

"Oh... Sakura was trying to convince everyone to give you another chance. She was trying to say to everyone that you weren't always like that and that you were a nice guy once, and that maybe if everyone tried, they could help you with whatever problem you had."

"And…?"

"Hinata said that she wouldn't go. She did not want to waste her time on a useless case. Naruto then said that maybe they could give you a chance but Hinata cornered him and asked who he would choose, Sakura or her. Naruto chose Hinata of course. If Hinata wouldn't go then Neji wouldn't go too. He never really sympathized with you anyway. Tenten then did not go by default. Hinata and Tenten already had a side and Temari decided to stick with them, since she knew Shikamaru wouldn't want to have much trouble and she didn't want him complaining about things being troublesome. Ino and Gaara were pretty split up. Gaara wanted to go with Sakura, but Deidara, who Ino has grown really fond of, has some trouble with Uchihas so he didn't want Ino to go. So Ino was boyfriend x family and Gaara was in the same situation. Hinata added the killer argument saying they shouldn't be breaking up because of you anymore."

Sasuke's eyes grew sad. And he was starting to fight back tears. He had split them all apart. But what was more amazing was that even though all the shit he'd done, Sakura still wanted to give him a chance.

"Hinata and Sakura started a fight. They fought for the first time in their lives. Sakura decided then to run away and she ran, in tears. That was yesterday morning. She is still missing. And Hinata is so sorry of what she did. Because then Gaara came to her and asked a simple question: 'If the situations were reversed and Naruto was in Sasuke's place and you were in Sakura's, what would you have done?' After he asked that Hinata started crying and hasn't stopped since. She thinks it's all her fault, because if she had though how her friend felt, things would be very different and she would not have to pit everyone against Sakura."

"I'll find Sakura and I'll bring her back. Tell Hinata not to worry, because I promise to bring her back and in a safe state. Oh and say to everyone that we have a lot to talk about."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it."

* * *

Hinata was still weeping in her room, with Ino trying fruitlessly to make her feel better. Everyone was feeling guilty for what they did. Sakura had always gave all of them second sometimes even third chances, and when she wanted to give the Uchiha a second chance, they refused. And the only person that actually had a right to refuse was Sakura for she was the one who suffered the most, and ironically, she wanted to give him a second chance.

Hinata was feeling guilty because she was sure that if things were reversed Sakura would be the first to volunteer…

Naruto was feeling guilty because Sasuke was, excepting Kakashi, all the family he had. And they had lived alone in an abandoned house. And he was his best friend dammit and he traded Sasuke for Hinata, and Sasuke needed him…

Neji was feeling guilty because their rivalry and the fact he had to obey Hinata and he dragged Tenten too, and Sakura needed her friends. She was all alone in their group…

Tenten was feeling bad because she betrayed Sakura by choosing her boyfriend of two months over a friend of sixteen years that never abandoned her…

Temari was feeling bad because when she was only thinking of the comfort of her boyfriend and not stressing, her friend needed support and she was not there for her, and Sakura always had been there when Temari needed…

Shikamaru was slightly annoyed that his girlfriend was feeling bad because she thought he'd be always complaining and she betrayed one of her friends when was needed the most. Was he really that lazy and it was harming others…? Oh, that cloud looks like a bunny…

Deidara was like shit because his little sister was feeling so damned bad and wanting to cry because he gave her that stupid and silly ultimatum. Honestly, the Uchiha brothers weren't that bad when younger… And then by that Ino had to choose between her boyfriend and her family and same with her boyfriend that had to choose between staying with Ino and helping his little sister that was obviously suffering. So now, Ino was sad and Gaara, well, Gaara was locked in his room and the killing aura that emitted from there kept everyone away a mile radius.

Gaara, well, Gaara didn't know if he wanted to kill himself or someone else. He wanted to shoot himself because Ino chose her family so why couldn't he choose his as well, and Sakura needed him because she still loved the Uchiha and wanted to give him a chance because as always, little Sakura was so sweet. And kill someone else as to how the hell could they abandon her like this! She's been gone for nearly forty-eight hours!

* * *

Many people would be completely lost and don't know where to begin to search for her. But Sasuke, oddly enough knew exactly where she was. He ran to the hills that were in the east of town. It wasn't exactly a forest, but it had many wild trees. The perfect place to be if you want to exclude yourself from everything. He ran not stopping to catch his breath, resulting in the fact that when he arrived at a place where there were many cherry blossom trees he simply fell to his knees. His cells just didn't have enough oxygen. He was expecting to fall face first on the ground when a pair of smooth arms snaked around his torso holding him steady. And a familiar voice he had been longing to hear for so much time whispered in to his ear:

"Sasuke-kun what happened to you?"

She adjusted him so that his head would be resting on her lap and she stroked his hair while watching him regain oxygen. She saw that something changed because he looked so much like that boy he was in the picture. She smiled at him.

"What brings you up here at such speed?"

"I was trying to retrieve a lost cherry before it was too late."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I learned too late to stop running away from my feelings and enclosing myself in a shell."

"Better late than never."

Sasuke rose up so that their faces were to the same level. He locked his eyes onto hers and immediately saw that he was already forgiven, but he would do things right. There was no way in hell he'd ruin his chance.

"I am sorry."

"You are forgiven."

And with that he gently placed his lips over hers and she responded. Everything that was left unsaid between them, was told on that kiss, that soon became a very passionate one and in the end, they were both happy of being so high and far from Konoha so that the sounds of their other activities could not be listened.

* * *

_**Epiloque:**_

_**Four years later…**_

A very well pregnant pink-haired woman walked through the streets with her family. Her husband that had long black locks and beautiful onyx eyes was one that almost every woman envied (except her friends but they were already well supplied). Walking in the hand of her husband was her four year old son that was the result of the activities they did when they tied up back together; He was identical to his dead uncle who had now became a dear person in that household, and not a hated one (Sasuke even wanted to bury him next to his parents, when before he had refused that Itachi was even buried in a decent cemetery.), what made him earn the name of Itachi. On her right arm was a two year old little girl with red hair and the same green eyes of her mother, whose name was Sayaka. And now, the Uchiha family walked happily and united towards the hospital to do the monthly check-up on the newest addition of the family that was still in Sakura's belly.

To one that did not know the story of how that family came to be, they would seem as favored of the gods. But in order to manage such happiness, many tears and blood were shed, laughs had ringed, voices had screamed and misunderstandings, misdoings, misjudgments and misgivings were done. But in the end, it was all very well worth it. And, to keep it that way, they'd do it all, one more time. Because the recompense, the prize, was the best they could have ever wished for…

They got the love they always dreamed, they had learned to believe. Not only in love. But on your friends, on yourself, on the world.

* * *

YEAH! I TOTALLY FINISHED, UN!

Hey did you like Deidara's participation as Ino's brother? I laughed a lot on that. And I thought that Itachi's letter was just… The best. And that little part with Hinata going against Sakura was just a little thing to show how they were. Like, if there was anyone that could really have objected was Sakura, and she was the one who suggested it.

And I so loved the fact that I managed to turn Itachi into a good guy.

God, I'm only starting a new story in at least three months! Bleh!

I don't want to write stories for at least some time. I mean, gotta get some vacation, right?

I just couldn't stand it. I just wanted all of this to end; I kinda had an idea of how it should end. And I know the epilogue was short but it was basically just to tell what happened and to tell the fact that they didn't regret. And now you understand why I couldn't put a lemon in the forest scene? It would ruin everything!

I want to thank every person that has reviewed this story. Because without their support I would have never finished it. And if you have not reviewed but kept on reading and accompanying this story until the very end, thank you too.

This is so dedicated to those who have been accompanying me so far, and had the patience to put up with my lousy updates...

Arigato Gozaimashita.

**x3Rinna-chan3x**

_Matashita da ne!_


End file.
